Blink
by GotTheMovesLikeYaegar
Summary: Blink. A basic human function. A rest or reproach from the constant stream of information that was eyesight. To everyone, it was almost a relief. For Deku, it was his move to action. Not Yaoi. I will try not to make Izuku OP. Editing chapters to match a new vision.
1. Chapter 1

Blink.

It was a basic function of the human body. Eyesight, in general, was such a complex system that something like blinking being a part of its functionality made sense. While eyesight did a majority of the work, a blink was a reproach, a break from the continual stream of sensation. Something that the mind naturally did to orientate itself or adjust the picture. Even if it was for only a split second, it gave enough time to heal your eyes and keep them from drying out.

But as Izuku felt time slow, his body moving without taking time to think, the ability to blink gave him time to accept what was going to happen. The next thing he knew, he stood right before the slimy villain, desperately clawing at its body to try to free Bakugo from the aggressor's clutches. He fought vainly at the surface, but couldn't break the monster's gooey but thick skin.

The villain chuckled at the display of helplessness but still wasn't sure when the kid had approached him. Honestly, this kid should have just run when he could have earlier, but his sadistic side was happy that he came back. "You're quite the sneaky brat!" The glob of a villain bellowed, smirking as his attention turned to the kid, "If you want your quirk to be taken so much, you should have asked!"

Izuku let out a squeamish noise and tried digging his fingers into the deep liquid, mindlessly tearing into the thick fluid in an attempt to free his once-friend. Even in his perilous situation, Bakugo's eyes somehow managed to beg for help, and refuse it at the same time.

Bakugo gasped for air his eyes peering through the sloppy liquid. He glared at the green-haired boy, "Deku?! What the hell are you doing here, you idiot!"

Despite how serious the circumstances were, Izuku paused to look at the closest thing to a friend in the eyes, a serious undertone.

"You looked like you needed help… how could I refuse?" He said, feeling an odd wave of peace wash over him, before going back into his frantic state.

After watching and experiencing many hero fights, Izuku was surprised when his eyes could hardly track the large figure that blasted past him and into the aggressor. Whatever it was, it did a good job blowing away the slimy villain into tiny pieces, before collecting it in the soda bottles like All Might did previously.

As it turns out, it was all night who had saved them… though how confused Izuku. Thankfully, by holding onto both him and Bakugo, they didn't get blown away by the awe-inspiring wind that was a repercussion of All Might's punch.

"I really am pathetic," All Might's eye gleamed as steam drifted off of him, showing how strained he was holding this form. This was one of the only times he had ever been stressed to hold this form, considering he hadn't thought it was possible for more than a second. He set the young teenagers down as he checked the surroundings. The other heroes had protected the civilians from any danger that may have come from his wind, parts of the villain sprayed all over the street. He wasn't likely dead, seeing as he survived the first time but it went without saying that he was glad that wasn't a real person.

All Might considered the young man who had just run out into the clearing to oppose the insurmountable task. He chuckled, "To criticize you about not being able to be a hero? Then not follow my own guidelines? How hypocritical!" All Might gave his appraisal with booming laughter.

Eyes wide, blinking to clear the dust from his eyes, "All Might... I thought you couldn't.. You know..." Izuku kept his voice down so Bakugo, who was several feet behind him, couldn't hear him. Not that he was paying them any mind, seeing as he was still catching his breath.

All Might huffed, his exhaustion clear for anyone to see. "I didn't think I could either, and normally, no, but… Hero's put their lives on the line for others all the time, right?" He gave a thumbs-up, before dropping it slightly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Now fanboy… Do me a favor and uh… Put some clothes on before the media gets here, ok?"

 **-x-x-x-**

Midoriya was beet red while walking home, embarrassed to show even himself in public. Normally the random encounter wouldn't have garnered so much attention, but because All Might had been involved, it had drawn more eyes than normal. Making it for some news companies their main headline. Unfortunately or fortunately, they had no real name for him in the story, so he became "green hair boy." Thankfully, they only had footage before he arrived.

He sighed as he passed a large screen playing the footage again, with reporters interviewing All Might and an uncooperative Bakugo. Midoriya had no clue how they even convinced Katsuki to even appear on the screen, let alone answer questions. If you didn't know him, you'd think he was just shocked after what had happened, but Izuku knew that he was just frustrated that he couldn't save himself.

Due to his musing, he hadn't expected All Might to appear around the corner, making a sudden stop to face him. He definitely had a flair for dramatics.

"A-A-All Might?!" Yelled Izuku. He figured that the hero was done with him, considering all that had happened.

"Fear not! For I am he- ACK" The legendary hero spewed blood out, transforming to his weaker and skeleton version of himself.

Midoriya took his coughing as a good time to ask questions. "Wha… what...your- Why are you here? All Might?"

All Might took a second to turn to him, tuning down his charisma down to match the serious look that came with his skeletal form. Loud and boisterous was Big Might's thing, not Toshinori.

"I came here to thank you." The skeletal figure locked with him in the eyes, sighing. "I apologize for not coming sooner. The media can be a struggle to escape sometimes. I never did thank you for reminding me of what a hero is."

"No…" Izuku broke eye contact, turning his face away. "I should be apologizing. I took your time up when I held on like a useless, good for nothing fanboy." his snapped his now tearful eyes to All Might. "That villain, he was freed by me, right? Things could have been way worse by my actions- like a bystander getting hurt or even dying!" He said, raising his voice.

Izuku wiped his left eye, and then his right. He hung his head in shame, as he realized his idol had apologized to him when it really should've been the other way around. Wasn't it because of him that All Might dropped the bottles and released the villain? If All Might couldn't have actually transformed, could Bakugo be dead by now? What if it went on a rampage with Bakugo's powers, and killed the pro heroes? Or worse, the observers? He realized he started muttering again but didn't stop his dark thoughts.

All Might just stared as he watched the kid in front of him create new art. "NONSENSE!" All Might laughed in his creepy way. "Sure that _could_ have happened, but it did not. If anything you saved me time!" Toshinori turned to his side, facing 90 degrees from the young man, peering at him with his right eye. "Despite my apologies, that is not the only reason I am here."

Izuku raised his eyebrow at this show of movement. "W-why else would you be here?" Izuku decided to bite.

Ignoring what he just said, All Might continued. "Before becoming Pro heroes, most tell a story, and they all share the same thing," he started, showing the kid his smile from the angle that he stood. "Their legs moved before they could think, and put themselves before others."

"That, young child, is what a hero is about." He chuckled. He waited for a second for that to sink in. "As a fanboy, you should know about how mysterious I keep my quirk? Because, there is no way that a quirk as power as mine isn't natural-born, right?" He gave a smug look, letting the implication of his words and theatrics of his actions overwhelm the green-haired kid.

"NO! My power was a torch, passed onto me by my predecessor! One for All, strength beyond imagination!" the boney man smirked, putting his hands out like he was giving Izuku his power, inviting him.

"You said you were quirkless? Despite this limitation, I can help you become a hero!"

At this point, the boy was in tears, and had a lost look in his eyes, "wha…?"

 **-x-x-x-**

Izuku didn't know how to feel about All Might's power. Before he knew its secret, he had actually assumed it was just a permanent strength increaser, like how some people can't change their appearance due to their quirks, like a leopard person or rock-human hybrid. After it was revealed that he activated it on command, Izuku realized that it made sense that it was a transformation technique, because then he would probably be seen at local supermarkets, rather than exclusively at fights or interviews.

He checked his phone contact listed again. He named All Might's contact info as A.M. as a proxy to unwanted onlookers, but still felt giddy after knowing he had All Might's contact information. He would never give it out, without his permission, of course. It felt strange, to feel close to your idol, and yet only know a little more about him than others. He still wasn't sure why the two-faced man had found him a suitable successor. All Might said it was the heroic, unhesitant insistence to help that attracted him to Izuku. But to him, that sort of unthoughtful plan of attack would have made him seem unfit to be a hero.

It didn't matter, considering he was going to do his best regardless. There must have been a reason why All Might hadn't given his power to him immediately. Maybe the process took months? It was only 10 months before the U.A. exams...

But he still felt bad about lying to All Might, considering all that he's done for him. He wasn't completely sure if All Might had seen him when he went to fight the villain. From what the large man had said he hadn't realized the truth. If he had, then would he still assume that… Midoriya shook his head at the thought.

Apparently, his part of the story was only told by some of the pro-heroes, who were undoubtedly flustered that he had decided to forgo most of his clothing to fight. He still went red at the thought. Fortunately, since there was no footage, people couldn't recognize him, but at the same time, how many "green-haired boys" were there?

That was two days ago. The day after the event, yesterday, he had a run-in with Bakugo. Surprisingly, he was only sort-of mad. He had tears, an obvious sign of feeling humiliated that his alias was now basically 'slime victim.' He ranted about how Izuku didn't owe him anything, yatta yatta. Izuku wasn't the type of person to hold something like that against him, anyway.

His own mother had her own thoughts on the situation, but he decided to keep her in the dark. If something went wrong with his 'reveal' then he didn't want to disappoint her. That seemed to happen often to him.

Throughout all of these thoughts, Izuku had been making his way out to the beach as per All Might's instructions, which asked Izuku to meet him there at 6 A.M.

He had gotten there early but was surprised when his thoughts were interrupted when he heard All Might's booming laughter greet him. "Young Midoriya! Glad you didn't chicken out on me!" He turned back into his skinnier, more depressing version. "Now, if you want to inherit my power, you must first train your body." The skeletal man internally scoffed at the pathetic sight of the skinny boy. It really wasn't much to work with, but he supposed it wasn't impossible. As much as the teen wanted to be a hero, he obviously didn't put as much effort into the physical aspect as the mental part.

Toshinori decided to be straightforward with the young man. Honestly went a far way. "At your current strength, One for All would just blow your limbs off," he said, nodding as if he agreed with himself.

"My... WHAT?!" Izuku cried hysterically. Did he not really intend for him to receive One for All?

"Never mind that, for we will be training your body to be conditioned to not only use my power but to master it. This will take years, but eventually," he reformed into his strengthened form, and walked over to a broken down car, "you will be able to wield my power, and master it." he said while crushing the car down.

All Might spat out blood while changing back into his true form. "It must be nice, finally getting a quirk of your own," he questioned him, carefully prodding for an answer.

"About that…" Izuku carefully responded, twiddling his thumbs, "I think I should tell you, uh," he looked up into All Might's eyes, catching him off guard. "This won't be my first quirk," he said with perfect seriousness.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 ***Edit's**

 **So hi! I've decided that I didn't like some of the original writing, so while I haven't exactly changed a lot of it, I have changed/added more onto the dialogue. As the chapters progress, you can expect to see more scenes and other things I have in mind to slow down some of the pacing. I thought I would originally drop the series, but I found I have a hard time not thinking about it. If you have a problem with anything, please write it out in a comment! I enjoy reading and considering things, so go ahead.**

 **(original conclusion)**

 **And that's about it for today! Sorry, I want to try for longer chapters, but I felt like I needed to tell you before I drew out the 'mystery' for too long. I won't reveal anything in this chapter, but Izuku's quirk is going to be an interesting one, at least in my opinion. The way I am presenting it is going to make it hard for it to not be overpowered, like really hard.**

 **I am sorry for any weird character moments or OOC things, I try to stay as close to canon character (if any of what I put in here would affect how they are.)**

 **If people think that Izuku would become less of a shy, tame nerd because he owns a quirk, keep in mind that his mom also has a quirk, and acts almost identically.**

 **If I make a ship, I will keep it light, unless I decide otherwise, later. No yaoi. There is too much of that on this particular subsection of FF, anyway.**

 **PS: I have another chapter almost finished after publishing this one, but keep in mind that it won't come out for a couple of days due to trying to write ahead so if I can't write, I'll have some chapters in reserve. School is starting soon for me anyway**

 **Criticisms welcome**

 **-MLY**


	2. Chapter 2

All Might was surprised, but not astonished. He didn't show it and instead held a neutral look as this was revealed. He had indeed wondered how the kid had moved so fast but had initially chalked it up to the kid's adrenalin, and him not totally paying attention. He also assumed that his clothes were missing because of the explosions that were caused by the other victim, but now that he thought about it, this wasn't the case, was it?

The skeletal figure could see the young kid shrink under his gaze. He didn't glare, but he held an intense look. The kid must have some non-battle quirk, at least immediately unusable, considering he hadn't used it in the fight. Considering Midoriya wasn't gloating, or talking about it much, so it must be something he didn't use often. Was it embarrassing to use? That wasn't too uncommon in this super world of theirs.

Quick, non-battle quirk, and embarrassing? Rather than trying to figure it out, All Might decided that it was probably best if he just asked him, than just to stare at him creepily.

"I assume you have your… Reasons for not telling me initially?" he said, calm but authoritative. "Lying isn't something you should get used to, at least in our profession. I didn't offer my quirk based your apparent quirklessness, and I am still willing to give you my quirk, but only if I find your reasons honorable." He was being harder on the child than he actually felt, but you learn an eggs' limit by putting more pressure on it.

"I uh… I can't use my quirk in public…" Midoriya flushed, "because if I use it... Uh… I kind of lose all my clothing except… the bare… necessities..." _this is so embarrassing_.

All Might wanted to facepalm. Of course, the SHY fanboy wouldn't use a quirk that had problems with clothing! A fair amount of quirks destroyed or discarded clothing, so he really shouldn't have ruled it out as such. Still, the young man was not being clear on what his quirk did, he decided to ask, rather than wait for a drawn-out answer.

"Regardless, what is your quirk, young Midoriya?" He tried again, easing some of the pressure off of him.

"Teleportation," Izuku instantly, wanting to regain the man's trust. He was honestly proud of his quirk, despite having negative downsides. When he was younger, he got offers from multiple companies to train in its use, but when they heard of its limited use they backed out. Still, to know that his quirk was so desirable made the young Midoriya very proud of it. He turned his attention back to All Might. "I would use it more, but I can't become a hero in uhm… boxer briefs," he said, fidgeting with his hands.

If Mount Lady's costume was anything to go by, this just wasn't true, unfortunately. Like other public-relations jobs, sometimes showing skin did a better job than a normal costume. However, this applied to women a lot better for obvious reasons. All Might was sure he had a friend who went around in a speedo, but he was sure that guy retired a while ago, considering that he caused more problems than he solved. He had been reported so many times for public indecency that it was honestly a shame that such a good man had to go.

Blinking away those thoughts, he was surprised. Warp quirks are rare. Very useful in some cases, but there seemed to be an issue for young Midoriya. The U.A. would love to get their hands on a teacher who had a warp quirk, considering it would be amazing for keeping students, and enemies, in line. The demand for warp quirks was actually ridiculously high, especially among rich businessmen.

"There are downsides, right? There is no way a quirk like that would normally go unnoticed by people looking for potential students." All Might thought carefully.

Izuku averted his gaze. "Yes, I know… Its nickname is 'self-teleportation' for that reason," he sighed. "It's weight-based. I can barely teleport my briefs with me and because of this, I have to abandon my clothes after every use. It's also only limited to where I can see, and commonly visited areas... Like my house, for example,"

All Might hummed thoughtfully. He didn't really think about it being weight-based. Sometimes it was anything connected to the user, sometimes it was an actual portal. Sometimes it had a charge, and sometimes it doesn't.

After a moment, the older man said, "Have you tried training your quirk?"

Izuku looked at him strangely, then thought about it for a moment. "Well… I've learned that I can replace things that are equal to or less weight than I am. If I can fit in the dimensions of where I'm teleporting too, of course. Other than that, I just know that I can use it every 10 seconds and that I can teleport a max of 50 meters."

"Have you tried teleporting through objects? Like through transparent glass or water?" Izuku shook his head, indicating he hadn't tried.

"Well young man, I think I can help you with that. You see, a quirk is like a muscle, where if you use it, it will adapt, and get stronger. Mine is no exception, though I doubt I would rarely need anything over 100 percent." Toshinori took a second to reflect on his battle with All for One. "Not to mention, there is really nothing that can strengthen the effects considering I would have to go stress it and, as you may imagine, that would be very dangerous..."

Izuku hadn't considered it like that before, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. Since the quirk is linked to your physical body, in theory, it could also improve like your body. But considering that he couldn't even pick up even slightly more than what he already could, "how do I improve if I can't teleport with more than I already can?" he asked, genuinely curious.

All Might listed off three things on his fingers, "Consistent use, Concentration on teleporting with extra weight, and it could be related to your physical strength." Izuku nodded, understanding what he meant.

Izuku blinked and was about to ask All Might a question, but he answered before he could, "Yes, I am going to still have you inherit One for All. However, I'll have to edit your schedule to include training for your 'blink' ability"

"Blink huh... I guess it has to have a name." That name could be misunderstood, but it made sense, considering if he didn't want to become disorientated, he had to blink. Then he realized what he was saying, "Wait, schedule?!"

 **-x-x-x-**

The next ten months were hell for Izuku Midoriya, consisting of training his body, mind, and quirks. Surprisingly, a little after 9 months, he finished cleaning the beach, to the final bit of scrap that was on the ground. His teleportation ability helping for small objects like baseballs, broken driftwood and bits of cloth. After use, he did become nauseous, and on occasion, did let his stomach empty. Despite finishing early, All Might had taken this opportunity to only train his quirk and body even harder, now that he had time to rest his body.

The practical muscles built while carrying around all that trash allowed him to gain a lean yet muscular body that wasn't overly buff. Though, that was probably because of his age. He had tried harder than All Might had originally planned out, which caused bodily collapse multiple times. All Might inevitably had to plan around this, but that was just a small shift in schedule.

Despite how Bakugo hated on Izuku for being 'quirkless', Katsuki no longer bothered him, much to the green-haired boy's joy. It seemed that even though Bakugo said that he didn't owe Izuku anything, his actions spoke louder than words. This allowed Izuku to study peacefully, and get high grades at the top of the class. It didn't seem to stop Kacchan from throwing the odd glare at him every once in a while.

This, however, was straining on the mind. Overusing his quirk gave him unnecessary fatigue, and created pits of struggle where he couldn't do his work properly. Despite this, he was given the last day off before the U.A.'s entrance exams, and use that time to rest, and give his body more time to adapt to One for All.

He decided to wash down the… flavor...of his hair with a treat. Normally Izuku isn't someone who would treat himself to such a pleasure, considering it's nowhere as cheap as buying ingredients, nor is as good as his or his mother's cooking. But his mother was out working and he just needed something to eat.

He went to a small café and ordered a milkshake, all the while considering how lucky he was. Where would he be if not for the chance circumstance that was meeting All Might? Not to mention the generous attention that he heavily benefitted from, his own quirk and All Might's being the largest factor.

He made his way to the train station, lost in thought. He shivered at the combined chill that the milkshake gave him and the weather outside. His mother had been initially very happy at his progress and overall change in attitude but had gone quiet this past couple of weeks. She kept giving him worried glances and was always lost in thought at the dinner table.

He got off the train, eyes locked to the ground, not thinking much about his surroundings. Evidently, that was a bad idea as he bumped into a young girl around his age with rosy cheeks and who also had a distant look in her eyes. He fumbled his dairy delight around, almost spilling its freezing contents onto the girl, who only seemed to hardly acknowledge his existence.

"S-s-s-sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you I never meant to I mean I almost spilled my drink on you I mea-" Izuku quickly spurted out, before getting his spiel interrupted.

"No, it's ok," she said quietly, only barely registering. She looked at him and took in his visage, then looked at what he was drinking. She smiled a little and said, "little cold for a milkshake, yeah?"

"Y-y-yeah…" he looked away even redder. He hadn't talked to a girl before, so this was a first "I-I was j-just going for a reward after my t-training, but I suppose I should have gotten h-hot ch-chocolate instead..." he stutters out. Her comment made him realize that the cold milkshake probably made him look silly. Despite this caught the girl's interest, and the haze that surrounded her eyes cleared slightly, revealing curious brown eyes.

"Training? What for?" she asked, careful not to sound too nosey. She looked at him genuinely interested. Thanks to the heroic sensation, people from younger and younger ages were getting into the physical training aspect. This led to many profits for gyms all over the world as people, even though most fail in being a hero, tended to keep habits up and still went to gyms. So when the freckled boy said training, most people had an idea of what that meant.

"H-Hero training… I'm going to U.A. tomorrow!" He said, lifting his nose up. He was trying to keep calm, but it's not every day you get to brag that you're going to Japan's best Hero course. He noticed a sparkle in her eye as he spoke.

"Really?! I am too! What kind of hero do you want to be? I want to be like Thirteen! I hope it's not too hard, I'm so nervous! I worked all of this last summer trying to study for the exam, I really hope it pays off!" she released all her pent up thoughts, all but yelling them at him.

At this point having a girl so close to him, Izuku couldn't help but go bright red, as he could barely keep up with what she was saying. How she acted at the moment was a 180 change from the almost distant look she had earlier.

"I-I want to be like A-All Might," he said, slightly more confident slurping on his milkshake. Fearlessly charging into battle, saving people's lives while a smil-

"You don't look anything like All Might" she stated rather bluntly, making him choke on his milkshake.

"A-ah…" She really doesn't pull her punches, does she? Izuku thought bitterly, before shaking his head. "No, not physically, I meant his role as a hero." he gained an inspired look in his eyes, "You know, saving people with a smile, all that..." he said while zoning out. Honestly, he wouldn't mind being physically alike him but…

She just looked at him strangely, but then agreed. It wasn't bad to aspire to that type of hero. Though she imagines it would be the popular choice, at least among the guys. When the final alert went off for the train that had just pulled up, she gasped.

"I've REALLY got to go! I promised I'd meet my parents at three! I'm so sorry, good luck on the exam BYE!" she said while running out, waving.

Izuku sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was one of the only times he actually had a conversation with a girl, excluding his mother. It made him nervous, but it wasn't too different than talking to a guy. Then he realized something, he didn't get her name! This was only slightly vexing because he knew he would probably run into her in the entrance exams.

He could only hope his training pays off.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Slightly shorter chapter, but I think it's an acceptable length. I'm sorry if Ochako comes off OOC because I find it hard to write characters I'm not familiar with. I almost cut out the last scene in favor of the non-awkward writing, but I really liked the idea of Ochako sort-of becoming friends with Izuku a bit earlier. I may try to do the same with Iida, but honestly, I don't like his character nearly as much.**

 **No, I'm not doing a harem. I find it degrading for women, and I've never thought it as realistic, at all.**

 **I may pair Izuku with Ochako, but if I do, it won't be for a while. (mainly cuz I've never done romance) Ochako is going to play more of a role comparatively with her canon self, because of a reason I will probably point out the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This got delayed because Fanfiction wouldn't let me post it. Sorry.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-x-x-x-**

Izuku swallowed heavily as he stood before the gates of the U.A. Having followed the schools' movements since he was little, he knew that this was the only time they ever allowed free roaming inside the premises. Some students were paid large sums of money to scout out and take pictures of the inside etc. Because of this, this year had a prohibition of phones, cameras, etc. Excluding students who had quirks like that, but even then they were heavily monitored.

With such grandeur of grounds, you would think they would be into showing it off, but maybe they keep their status as the "best hero school" in Japan by keeping it a secret.

Regardless, the place was intimidating to enter. Breath in, breath out he thought nervously I can do this, All Might has trust in me. He started to step forward, confident in his ability.

Until he tripped on his own leg and started falling forward.

When Izuku was about 45 degrees to the ground, he suddenly stopped. Still shocked at his dumb blunder, he looked around to see that the same girl who had chatted with the day prior. Still shocked, he stated simply "h-hey…" Izuku practically whispered.

"Sorry, I normally would ask before using my quirk, but I'd imagin- wait, MILKSHAKE BOY!" she interrupted herself. Unfortunately for the newly dubbed 'milkshake boy', she had said this pretty loud, causing unnecessary attention, and only made him redder. He was sure he could hear Bakugo start snickering ahead of him.

I'm not going to hear the end of this, am I? He sighed

"T-T-Thanks! But please just call me Midoriya next time!" Izuku said while averting eye contact. He put his hand behind his neck and tried to pawn it off as a joke. "Izuku Midoriya, N-N-Nice to meet you!" he said loudly, still red. He meant to introduce himself, but he accidentally screamed it in the wrong order. The whole talking to a girl thing was still new to him, but he decided to get the pleasantries, if you could call them that, out of the way.

"Ochaco Uraraka, Milkshake," she smiled devilishly, "Your name is kinda plain, so I figured that I could do better." She said without thinking. This only caused him to sag his shoulders a little. She literally just told him that she could have named him better than his own MOTHER. He doubted Ochaco wasn't exactly thinking about what she was saying before she said it, so he just ignored it.

"Uraraka, if-if we, uh, ever get in the same class, y-you would be asked why you keep calling me 'Milkshake'," He wouldn't mind being in the same class as her, considering that he didn't really know anyone else there She frowned at that, it would be cumbersome to keep telling people the same story over and over, so she seemed to ponder what his new nickname should be. Izuku nearly died when she started listing off names.

"Greenman, Bedhead, no, those are too common." she inspected him carefully. "Green freckles? No… you don't have green freckles…"

Izuku 'Milkshake' Midoriya was absolutely appalled at her name selection. Did she have no imagination?! At least Milkshake was slightly original!

"J-just c-call me…" he thought of all his nicknames over his life. Useless, Quirkless, nerd, fanboy… Deku… he blinked at that. According to Bakugo, it was supposed to mean 'useless', but… it was better than milkshake. It would take some time to get used to, but "Deku," He said with a thoughtful look in his eyes. He blinked to get himself back to speed and then started blushing again, this time less so.

"Deku…" she said, as if tasting the word on her tongue, Uraraka looked like she was going to ask something before they heard that they had only about 5 minutes to be registered and seated. They looked at each other before quickly scrambling in the building.

Due to other students trying to do the same as them, they quickly got separated.

-x-x-x-

Thankfully they got in with no problem. They were separated, but probably for their own good. Izuku sat down in his seat with a sigh. He had just finished his written portion, and surprisingly, he was confident in his answers, surprisingly. He may have actually over prepared, which for a top tier high school, was surprising. They quickly moved into the announcement room, where they would be given a test on their physical abilities. There was a way around this test, but it required a lot of mental ability, and proof that your quirk just wasn't suited for the fighting directly, which generally presented in a debate type setting.

He noticed Kaachan sit down to his right. "H-Hey Kacchan, how are-"

"Shut up Milkshake-Deku," Bakugo put his own spin to his nicknames with a slight smirk. It seemed Katsuki had heard Ochaco's nickname. Izuku flushed a little but then sighed. Milkshake apparently was a funny name, because for whatever reason, seemed to amuse him to no end. It was strange he never asked what it meant, but Izuku chalked it up to good luck.

Even though knew that Present Mic was going to be their instructor, he couldn't help but go fanboy-mode. He listened to the weekly broadcasts of his favorite music. You would have never guessed, but apparently, he's into classical music. Since he had been following his radio station, he knew that Present Mic had been doing this for some years, but seeing him in person was different to hearing him or seeing him online.

They separated people based on their local areas, so they wouldn't work together to achieve high results. Apparently Bakugo hadn't been expecting this, because he told Izuku that he was upset that he couldnt "crush" him.

Deku hadn't realized that he was muttering again. This was confirmed by a very 'all business no play' looking person, when said person was trying to ask what the fourth robot was, and its purpose. He also noted sharply that it would be quite shameful if Yuuei hadn't planned to explain what the fourth robot was Present Mic ignored his slight jab at the school, and explained that indeed, there was a 'fourth robot' which he called the "Zero pointers." Explaining that, even if destroyed, it would be worth no points to the one that defeated it.

-x-x-x-

Before the new One for All user knew it, he was outside the training facility, which was used for their exam. Blood pumping, he looked around nervously and started pacing. His art, which at this point others could only gawk at, was going full blast. Most of the time, when he was "muttering" he was just listing off his chances of success, how he might fare, possibilities for his abilities in combination, and processing newly brought up information.

There were about 2 minutes before it started, and Izuku decided that he would look at the competition. He saw a rather confident person with something that looked like a button. He didn't look Japanese, and his face seemed to be in a perpetual "v" like smile. It was almost creepy.

Now that he had proper look at the person, previously nicknamed 'all business no play', he did seem to have physically altering quirk, with what looked like small jets sticking out of his legs.

Then he saw Ochaco, who he was about to go talk to, before being interrupted by his own thoughts. What exactly was her quirk? He remember how she helped him back up after almost falling over. She either had a quirk that froze someone's movement by physical touch, or some kind of control over gravity

. He was going to fall over after all, and she just stopped it.

He was too lost in his to notice the timer that was being displayed for all to see, and was only broken out of his thoughts when he heard the "START!" from Present Mic. He looked around briefly to learn that, indeed, the exam had started. The others were already ahead of him, not that it really mattered.

Blink

His ability had gained some more usefulness, making it so he could actually use the thing in public without such embarrassing drawbacks. He could teleport without losing his clothes, and it was much, much better than Izuku thought it was. And this was someone who literally Studied heros! Turns out he could use it to make gravity his friend, and, by using braces, he could smash his foot into things, creating small, but strong points.

He heard some gasps from behind him as he appeared before the group, not in a flash, but actually just appearing. He didn't pay them mind. He needed points, and quick!

-x-x-x-

Deku had points, but not nearly as much as he wanted. He had, currently 15. Two 3 pointers, three 2 pointers, and three 1 pointers. This still probably wasn't enough to pass. He knew that, from the counting of the "business boy," that he wasn't near the top. He turned a corner to only to find more destructed robots. He looked around frantically. "Come on… Come on!" he grit his teeth

He was about to blink off, hoping to find some better targets, before he heard a loud crashing noise. He turned around to face the single largest thing he'd seen in his life. It was the "roadblock" that Present Mic so carelessly named. The 'zero pointer' He gulped audibly, slightly frozen in fear, then he remember what Present Mic said.

"Zero pointers are just roadblocks, obstacles that don't earn you points. I actually recommend you stay away from these bots, as their more of a distraction from the main event" he cited. He sighed, trying to move on.

Before he could blink away however, he saw a figure. Not particularly large, but human shape. Just a couple of meters back, was a small, brown haired figure. His eyes widened as he recognized it as Uraraka. For whatever reason, she couldn't seem to use her quirk on some rubble that had been trapping her ankle in place.

Izuku slowly paced towards her, gaining speed as he realized that she was in danger. His mind raced with possibilities on how to save her, and he finally found one. He quickly ran up to the bubbly girl, who noticed him approach. She tried to tell him to run, but he wasn't listening.

Deku looked at her with the most serious look on his face. "How much do you weigh?!" He demanded.

Uraraka looked at him blankly. Who taught this kid manners?! This is hardly the time! She thought desperately. "W-Wha.. Why?!" She started blushing heavily. All girl's were conscious of their weight. And therefore, it was kind of rude to ask.

"J-Just answer! D-Don't ask!" He said with a light blush. Despite the seriousness of their situation, he made a mental note to apologise for it later.

"F-fifty two kilograms" she stuttered, deciding to trust Deku. Due to the circumstance, she refrained from slapping him. He didn't seem like he was that kind of perso- A second later her thoughts were interrupted as Uraraka was forced to blink as reality suddenly shifted around her, and suddenly she was where he stood and he was in her previous position. How did thi-

"Aaaah that hurts!" Izuku said, clutching his head. This was the first time he had used the replacement move with another living human being. For right now, he tried to ignore the pain as he watched the zero pointer roll towards him, obviously intending to squish him. He looked back at Uraraka, and looked her in the eyes. "Q-Quickly! Use your quirk to move this boulder out of the way!" He only had 5 seconds left on his Blink cooldown.

She started to use her quirk, quickly moving the rubble out of the way, 5, and she kept pushing rubble off of him, "Come on… Come on!" he grit his teeth. The robot was almost on them. 4, Izuku started getting up. Maybe switching placements with Ochaco wasn't a great idea. Considering that she had her leg had been stuck in some rubble. It was obvious that since his leg was slightly larger, trying to fit his leg where hers was, for lack of better words, stupid.

With that in mind, he couldn't travel very fast. His leg and mind screamed in agony, and he tried ignoring it. All of the bullying Izuku had ever experienced didn't add up to what he felt right now. Uraraka was trying her best to help him run away, fully knowing that she could have escaped easily by the time

3 seconds was all Izuku had left before he could activate his quirk. Somewhere in the back of his mind registered that Present Mic had stated there was only a minute left. He could hear Ochaco inhale sharply, in fear. He looked over, 2, to see she had turned around to look upon the large robot, about a Meter away to running the two with it's Caterpillar tracks. The large tank like robot was now on them, with no time left, he turned to his only other seemed to slow down for Midoriya as he recalled what he learned from All Might.

"A true hero is one whose legs move before they can think, put themselves in danger for others. He smirked. "You, young Midoriya, have that attribute." All Might said while plucking his hair "In your time of need of One for All's power, Clench your buttocks, yell inside your heart and scream-"

"SMASH!" Izuku said, using his right arm uppercutting the robot's right wheel track. For a second, it felt like he could do anything, for a second, he felt the power course through his veins. His powerful strike caused the zero pointer to instantly flip to its left, and into the large building. Thanks to Ochaco standing behind him, she wasn't as nearly affected by the powerful winds caused by his uppercut.

Izuku quickly bit his lip as pain suddenly shot through his arm. Wha...What he looked at his arm to see it completely bruised looked, and very floppy. The pain was like little needles in every inch of his arm. He grabbed it with his left hand before taking in his surroundings again. Both of his feet were stuck in the concrete, due to the overpowering punch that he had produced, He tried moving them, but found they were completely stuck. He looked at the now completely leveled robot and began realizing something.

His attack had created a lot of destruction and caused parts of the robot, and building to go flying everywhere. Shrapnel and broken pieces, now affected by gravity, rained all around him and Ochaco. Deku turned to her.

"Uraraka! R-Run!" He said, waiting for her to start running before he used his blink. Her eyes knit in a deep frown.

"Now without you, Deku!" She limped over to him, tapping on his clothing, as well as his skin, making his whole body weightless. She then went to his legs to help tug them out, but that turned out to be pretty painful seeing as there was no weight to lift, but you still had to squeeze his leg Izuku.

Midoriya took that second to look up to see a particularly large part of the building start fall right towards them. Ochaco hadn't noticed it of course because she was trying to desperately dig his feet out by making some parts of the cracked concrete weightless. Once again the adrenalin caught up and he thought of two options. He replaced himself with Ochaco, and run for his life, or they both die, right there. He looked at her, before realizing something. He himself weighs about 56 kilograms. But because of her quirk... This meant… He quickly reached for her hand and-

CRASH

-x-x-x-

Iida wasn't sure what had just happened. When he saw the fragile looking green haired boy run for the girl, he obviously thought there was no way they could get hurt, considering this was just an entrance exam. The school would probably get sued if they allowed something like this to happen, and after reading the contract, he made sure there was nothing stating that Yuuei wasn't responsible for participants deaths.

But from what he just saw, that wasn't the case. It looked like the young girl had tried to free the boy, who had just created one of the largest acts of destruction Iida had ever seen, from the ground. The rubble that had come from that destruction had sprinkled it's way around them, until a noticeably larger piece was just about to fall on them.

Now being the sure person he was, he was confident that some Pro hero was around to protect them from something like this. Typically he hadn't bothered helping others out too much, considering that he wanted to focus on getting points. He had only saved a younger-looking student, someone who didn't look like they belonged there, (Mineta, if you're wondering) but didn't think too much about it. His points were looking fine, and if he heard right, the highest in this zone.

He couldn't help but agree with some of the gasps that followed from some of the other observers. With what had just happened, he's surprised he didn't.

"Did… Did they just get crushed?!" some random student asked, as they watched the rest of the building fall on their location. Almost the entirety of the group took a second to look at the absolute carnage that was the robot and the building. Some students even went to the pile, calling out, sounding concerned, but didn't want to go in case it collapsed inwards. For once his life, Iida didn't know what to do.

-x-x-x-

Nedzu frowned slightly. He was sure the Midoriya boy would use his smash, ability with his left arm, or Uraraka would tag it with her Quirk.

"Eraserhead, Thirteen, find Izuku Midoriya, and Ochaco Uraraka." The suits were specially made and had a small device planted in the right thigh of the suit. The device monitored the pulse of the wearer and notified if it's raised or stopped. All Might and Recovery Girl were on standby for that reason. However, the reason for him not sending All Might and Recovery Girl to them was because they still had a pulse.

Every robot, including the Zero pointer, had some level of safety precautions. Generally, they aimed for the torso, and if the special suit tag was still on the body it would send signals to the aggressor robot telling it how much power its' strike used, taking the weight of the student in account. For the impossibly large Zero pointer, It was just told to miss, and just create shockwaves. Self-induced damage was the only exception, but the school wasn't related to that, so no issues there.

Aizawa and, Nedzu guessed, Thirteen nodded. Before running out of the central building to City B. Nedzu let out a rare frown as he considered the prospect. It would be bad if these children died.

-x-x-x-

Ochaco had to be careful not to puke on the unconscious boy as the overuse of her quirk caught up with her. He had teleported him far enough where the rubble wouldn't crush them, but rather just make it look like they were in trouble. After releasing the contents of her stomach, she looked over at the very strange boy. She saw his teleport ability during the launch of the exam, but she figured that was all he could do. The brown-haired girl moved the bricks off his body quietly as she contemplated his abilities.

What was that? Her mind flashed back to when they were going to be run over by the large tractor-like machine. He kind of just ran up to and punched it, and it just exploded. Maybe it was a combination quirk? She looked at the arm that had destroyed the zero-pointer. She gasped when she realized it was dark brown, probably bruised, and twisted in the wrong direction. Ochaco touched it carefully. It was really hot and was really swollen. Knowing she should probably set it the right way, she walked to his other side and carefully picked it up.

Izuku grunted in pain, so she moved slower. It felt more like a noodle than an arm! She set it correctly, and continue pushing rubble away from him. She realized the test was already over, so she started calling for help.

She still couldn't move due to her busted ankle, she saw two figures, jogging towards the city. They were taller like adults. She waved her hand calling out for them. When she realized they were coming for them she collapsed on the ground. She was exhausted by the end of it, and whether she got in or not, she couldn't care right now. She collapsed on the ground tired.

Uraraka watched the two approach them. Her eyes widened when she recognized the astronaut hero, "T-Thirteen!" she basically shouted. Being one not particularly fond of combat, she wasn't as interested as someone like Izuku. She saw the necessity, but she'd rather focus on saving people. So when she saw Thirteen, she went full fan-girl. Normally she'd ask for an autograph, but she was more concerned for her friend. "T-Thirteen, M-My friend is hurt, and he needs help-" she started.

"It's ok! We're here. We'll get Recovery Girl over, so she can help your friend. I don't think his injuries were fatal." She checked the boy's vitals, before looking at the taller man and told him to contact base. He sighed and pulled up his radio.

"Eraser Head here, We have a b type injury, requesting medical help by my position." He said nonchalant.

Uraraka sighed, and at this point, she only hoped that Deku was ok, and that they passed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Well this is the longest chapter I posted. Nothing spectacular, but I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I wrote it.

Also, I know that some of you guys may be object to it, but "Awkward energy, MinaDeku" is a REALLY good story, even if you don't like the pairings. I was skeptical going in, but found myself enraptured by it.

BTW, sorry if I get the whole "girls are conscious about their weight, I just thought it would be a slightly funny moment between the two characters. Another thing is that I've never quite gotten how Tooru Hagakure got through the exams. I mean her quirk is INVISIBILITY. I doubt she'd be able to sneak up on the robots. Another is the "extra exam" given by Shouta, I've never understood how she had higher scores than him, considering the baseball throw would have probably marked him higher than her, even if she out performed him everywhere else. This is why I had the extra exam put in.

Another thing is, if you're a huge fan of the music in Boku no Hero, and like 8-16 bit music, I recommend you look up "My Hero Academia - You Say Run 8 bit" I listened to that during the entirety of writing this.

Criticism Welcome

-MLY


	4. Chapter 4

When Izuku opened his eyes, his vision was blurred due to the overwhelming feeling of dizziness. As his body started to wake up, his nostrils were flooded with the smell of anesthetics. He was at the hospital, he guessed. This was confirmed by the bland whiteness of the room, after taking a longer look to take in his surroundings. It was nighttime, and he didn't have anything stuck to him except the normal equipment that they attach to all hospital patients.

There was a note on the side of his bed, it was his mother. He took a second to read it. Of course, the paper was floppy, like someone had put it under a slowly dripping faucet. He paused for a second, before putting the note in a way where he could still read it, but he didn't touch the paper. He then wiped his hands on the sheet, before finishing the letter.

Apparently, he had gotten a slight concussion. He frowned before trying to remember what had happened. He took a second, before realizing that he didn't know if he passed or not. He remembered that he had just saved Uraraka from the large robot and getting stuck in the ground… but…

A slight panic ran through him. Was Ochaco okay? Did she make it through the exams? Did HE make it through the exams? Last he remembered, he only had 15 points, did he get more? He remembered there being a minute left. How many points did he have at the end? Did All Might know? He recalled people calling numbers above 20, were they just good, or was that average?

He realized he was muttering again, and laid back down, flopping on his pillow, willing to get some sleep. He didn't get much rest because a second later, the door went crashing open, and a tall figure with glasses ran over to his bedside.

Turns out, his pulse had spiked, and held a constant 110 heart beats per minute. And because of this, the doctor ran to his room. They gave him a slight scolding before telling him of his conditions. Yuuei's nurse, Recovery Girl, had done most of the repairs with her quirk. The doctor got the report, before telling him something interesting.

"By the way, Yuuei contacted us and wanted to let you know they would like you over to their reputation department. Apparently students reported a green and brown haired students getting crushed, and they want to clear things up with the media."

Izuku blanched.

 **-x-x-x-**

According to his mom, students from City Zone B had seen the whole thing with the large Zero pointer robot, and had either told their parents, or a group of friends. Despite that it was only one day since, the media worked fast at circulating, and speculating what had 'happened'. Soon after, rumors had circulated and Yuuei was under close watch, even losing some of it's reputation.

The reason Yuuei had called Izuku and Ochaco back was because they wanted to have them go to an interview with them, and demonstrate that yes, they were all right. This still didn't calm Izuku's nerves when it was explained to him. It wouldn't technically be the first time he was mentioned on tv, but…

That was tonight. Yuuei wanted to get it cleared as fast as any organization. Their PR department was already blowing up. Apparently other schools in competition had been pushing the media to respond, and paid "rumor talk shows," that generally played after the news section.

That was tonight. His mother had tried suggesting that he comb his hair, but with the mop that was his head, that just didn't work. So he just put on his student wear, and ran out to the bus.

 **-x-x-x-**

Because U.A. wouldn't naturally allow visitors, at any other time than the entrance exam, Izuku had to be given a special, temporary ID that allowed him in. That still didn't mean they would let him roam freely, it would just mean he could get in. Deku assumed they would have some civilian, or perhaps a student to guide him to the Reputation department. But to his surprise, Present Mic showed up to greet him. He had to actually keep himself from squealing a loud, as not to embarrass himself.

"Yo." Present Mic said. "So you're the kid with the…" he looked at a small folder that he had on him, "teleportation _and_ strength quirk? Must be some weird combination of the two." He shrugged

Internally, Izuku froze. He had completely forgotten! It would be strange if someone had both the ability to teleport and have inhuman strength. Of course, the older of the two had just assumed that it was a combination quirk, but it, of course, it really was actually _two_ quirks.

He nodded carefully, feeling silence would be the better option. Present Mic gave him the temporary pass, and motioned for him to follow. "C'mon kid, the other male and female listener already got here." Izuku blinked owlishly. He wasn't surprised at the "female." Ochaco didn't seem like the person to refuse something like this. But "other male"?

He followed, still with a light blush on his face. Now that he didn't have to worry about failing the exam, he stopped to smell the roses. The place was majestic, simply put. He knew that taxes could generate a lot of income for hero schools, heroes etc. But it was simply extravagant. How did they attain this money?

He shook his head as he followed Present Mic. despite trying to distract himself, he really couldn't believe he was following one of his idols. Though, now that he thought about it, training with his number one idol, All Might, had kind of dulled his perspective on the "legendary pro heros." They were still cool, but they were just super-super humans. Super, but still human.

 **-x-**

Present Mic watched the green haired boy and his rather nervous looking stride. He turned away when a smile formed on his face. How he would love to see the kids' reaction of getting in. Maybe he would be able to convince Nedzu to tell him early. The kid had done pretty well, and decent before he took down the Zero pointer.

The judges were initially suspicious of Uraraka and Midoriya, considering how well they worked together. But after reviewing the tapes, and finally finding a camera that actually shown the scene, including their escape, it turned out that their quirks just work really, and Present Mic meant this, _Really_ well together.

He listed off few of the purposes in his head. In terms of hostage situations, all Uraraka had to do was just lighten some of the hostages and Izuku could just teleport with them and escape. Or in combat, find some rubble, turn it to zero gravity, and have him use the part of his quirk that was strength, and just use some area of effect move and absolutely pelt the enemy. The possibilities were nearly endless.

He was getting ahead of himself, they still needed to get past Aizawa's test. He broke out of his thoughts and brought the kid to the department.

 **-x-**

Uraraka had been sitting in the same room with the glasses person, Iida, for a long time. She would be lying if he didn't creep her out. He introduced himself, but it looked like he was struggling with the concept of appearing on TV. He sweated bullets and just didn't say anything. Just staring at the wall intensely. Ochaco was glad he didn't have a laser eye quirk, because she was sure he'd burn the wall down by now. She heard the door open and saw Izuku come through, looking like it was the end of the world. She would have hugged him, but she figured doing that would fry his brain. "Thank you, Deku! I wouldn't be alive by now if it weren't for you," she said while jumping around him. He still gained his blush, but it was a lot tamer at this point.

"W-Well… I just saw you, and it was like you were begging for help… Who am I to refuse?" he said very seriously "I mean it's not like I did much, I just-" he started

"You essentially slapped a 20 ton robot into the side of a building hard enough to make part of it collapse." Iida interrupted, deadpanning. Izuku stepped back slightly as he hadn't noticed the older kid's presents

"Uuh- uhm- Hi?" Midoriya said slowly "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and uh… aren't you-" Again, he got interrupted by Tenya.

"Yes! I am Tenya Iida, and I apologize for my earlier behavior! I had seriously underestimated you as a person, and as a candidate for a hero!" He said while bowing.

Izuku eyes were wide, and he looked at Uraraka, who was just as confused. "O...K… It's okay?" he said, almost as a question. Then he remembered something "Oh, Uraraka, I forgot, S-sorry about… uh… asking about your weight," he said, returning back to a blush

She also got a light blush and looked away, "It's okay, it's just… Why?"

Izuku blinked. "W-Well, my quirk relies on w-weight. I can barely teleport 2 kilograms outside of my c-clothing. T-The reason I asked for your… Weight was because I have a technique that allows me to replace myself with something equal or lesser than my weight." She took a second, before nodding in acceptance.

Iida looked like he wanted to say something but before he could, he got interrupted by the door opening.

"So I see that all three of you came, huh," came a lighter toned voice. "Though if I'm honest, I'm not surprised," Nedzu said with a smile. All three of them immediately stiffened up. Nedzu just kept talking however. "You two," he pointed at Izuku and Ochaco "caused a lot of problems with your supposed 'deaths.' Because of this, we need you to be with us, when we prove you haven't 'died.'" he did the whole air quotes.

Despite the situation, Ochaco couldn't but think he was the most adorable thing. But if he said was right, then why is...

"As for you, Iida, I called you here to be a witness. I chose you because you received the most villain points out of everyone who watched the boulder 'crush them'." Nedzu said carefully. Neither of the other two seemed to catch it, but Midoriya narrowed his eyes.

"Now, I've already planned our speech out, but I need you to be participants.

 **-x-x-x-**

Bakugo knew he made it through. He spent almost every second destroying some robots, if that was any proof of how many points he had gotten. Briefly he tapped his chin, 70-something, was all he remembered. He moved downstairs to turn on the TV. Normally he couldn't give a crap what was on, but he was bored so he just flipped channels.

 ***flick***

Soap opera

 ***flick***

Some western cowboy movie

 ***flick***

Some sort of kids' show. He paused for a second, before shaking his head

 ***flick***

Live coverage of Yuuei apologizing for the 'scares' that people had over the 'deaths' of Izuk-

 ***flick***

Another kids'- wait, Bakugo blinked

 ***flick***

" _Once again, we apologize for scaring people, who feared for the lives of attendees. To confirm that this is indeed them, we have a witness of the entire event,"_ The camera panned to left, showing a student standing behind a microphone. Bakugo recognized him as the student who had asked about the Zero point robot. He looked slightly nervous. " _I-I am Iida Tenya, and I did indeed witness the supposed 'death,' of Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka. But as you see h-here, they are fine._

Again, the camera panned over to show some more students. However this time keeping Iida in frame. Bakugo's eyebrows furrowed. Why was Deku there? He almost 'died'? Bakugo grunted, somehow that didn't surprise him. His childhood friend seemed to somehow survive anything put before him.

He let loose a few explosions from his palm to release some annoyance at Izuku, he would try to steal the spotlight somehow, like he did with the Slime incident. Probably made him look like the her as well. "NO EXPLOSIONS IN THE HOUSE, YOUNG MAN!" He quickly got reprimanded by his mother.

"Stupid woman…" he muttered under his breath as he turned his attention back to the TV

By this point, the camera panned back over to the principal. He bowed before thanking everyone for their time. Bakugo rolled his eyes then turned the TV off. Bakugo knew about Izuku's quirk. Teleportation sounded useful, but if you had some sort of extreme accelerator, then you really didn't need one. It also relied on the user being able to follow up after teleporting, and if he remember correctly, Izuku could only use it after a couple of seconds. It left too many openings.

Still, it was a quirk, and not absolutely terrible for combat, it was just... He never used it. Bakugo knew through experience that through using your quirk, you could make it stronger. Izuku just couldn't stand being partially nude. That's why he was Deku, useless. Other kids would call him quirkless, but Izuku was too embarrassed to show his quirk off.

So how did he 'die'? Apparently, he wasn't the only one. The girl, bubbly-face, was included. Bakugo's eyes widened when he realized. Milkshake Deku did it again. He grit his teeth remembering, but when he ran to him during the sludge villain fight. _He did it again huh_ Bakugo thought crossly. Despite this, he was still sure Deku had screwed up in the exams.

 **-x-x-x-**

"I-Izuku, honey, Why… Why are you smiling at the dead fish?" Inko said cautiously. This seemed to snap Izuku out of whatever daze he was in.

"Oh uh… Yeah…" Izuku he slowly ate his food. He still couldn't get his mind off of the exams. He doubted he made it, but with the week to build up, and that weird way Nedzu had phrased his sentence, Deku couldn't help but hold onto whatever hope that he had made it. The green-haired boy cleaned up his dish mindlessly while he thought about it. 'It' would come soon, either that day or the next. He went into his room to lift weights, as he normally did.

As he was about to get to bed, he heard his mother yelp and essentially crawl across the room.

"I-I-Iz-Izu! It's _the letter_ " she said, her voice filled with something akin to dread. He just stared at it blankly.

Midoriya carefully took it out of her hands and held it like it was as fragile as thin glass.

"M-Mom, c-can I, uh, r-read this alone?" he said quietly after staring at it for at least a minute. Being the loving and understanding mother, she nodded. She walked out the door and shut it quietly. Despite this, he was sure she was pacing around outside his room.

He went over to his desk and just plopped down in his chair, Izuku ran his hand over the wax seal, and he could tell it was of the highest quality. This letter, so formally created, and elegantly, made, decided whether he was a disappointment or a success. He must have been staring at for a long time, because his mother knocked and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah… I haven't opened it yet." he said, voice full of dread. He sighed as he heard his mother close the door again. Suddenly, a bolt of adrenaline and 'I need to know' came upon him, and took the letter and ripped it in half. He yelped slightly when a heavy object fell upon his table, before landing upright.

A large holographic-like screen popped up before Izuku and he could help but yelp.

" **I COME AS A PROJECTION!"** A large picture of All Might appeared, making Deku jump.

" **Izuku Midoriya! I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you, I've had loads of paperwork."** He smirked slightly " **For I work at U.A. now! I will be a future teacher!"**

Now that Izuku thought about it, normally All Might wouldn't be doing this projection…

" **I am here to inform you of whether you made it or not. But in a past life, I was an entertainer, so before I tell you,"** All Might turned to his right, " **look here at this screen!"**

It played a film where you could see Ochaco. Initially he thought this was during the time at the department, but she had a small bandage on the left side of her face **(not canon, but I'd figure it would be there after all that happened.)** so this was after the exam, Izuku guessed

" _Um… Do you know of that boy that has curly green-hair, freckles, and kind of plain-looking?"_ While Izuku wondered why she was asking about him, he slouched a little when she said 'plain-looking.' ' _I was wondering if I could give him some of my points._ She looked to the side " _Rather than gaining more, he spent his time saving me instead. Please!"_ she said while bowing.

All Might paused it after that and turned to camera, " **Unfortunately, Neither can you exchange points, and through villain points, you didn't enter."** Briefly Izuku's heart and mind broke. 15 points wasn't enough, huh… and he thought that Nedzu had just left him a hint… " **If that was all to the test"** Midoriya whipped his head so quickly back to the projection screen that his neck cracked.

" **You see, what hero academy would we be if we didn't award hero points,"** All Might let out a booming laughter, like he knew Izuku's reaction. " **YES! You proved incredible valor, as well as skill in the saving of young Uraraka!"** It showed a picture of a leaderboard with Izuku's name at Number 2, two points behind Bakugo's 77. Izuku eyes started watering as his body just kind of gave up "No way…" " **Your skill as a hero are there! This is your hero academy!"** He smirked as the hologram ended with some notes, legal notices etc.

Izuku just sat there, eyes wide as his mind tried to comprehend everything. He looked down and grinned "I… I did it… I can become a hero…"

 **-x-x-x-**

This was his third visit. It was a strange feeling, knowing he would come to his dream highschool every single day. He didn't need to, but he held his card out as he went into the gates of the school.

He gulped slightly as he entered. He walked through it with an apprehension, like this was some sort of cruel prank. But when nothing happened, he just sighed in relief. He walked through, checking his watch. He still had 15 minutes, so he decided to look around.

 **-x-**

Apparently, that was a bad idea, because when he decided to get moving to his classroom, class 1-A, finding it was a bit more difficult than he thought. When he finally did find it, he was greeted with Iida and Bakugo yelling over some trivial matter. This, however, stopped when Bakugo noticed Izuku. Scowling, he got out of his chair and stomped over to Midoriya, with Iida trailing behind, curious.

"DEKU!? How the HELL DID YOU GET SECOND PLACE?!" he said while releasing some smaller explosions in his palms. Izuku put his hands over his head as if it would protect him

"Kacchan! I-uh-I got a lot of Hero points…" he said carefully. Bakugo scowled, he had seen the 'hero points' He didn't get any because he was too focused on the other type of points. "Yeah," Katsuki said challenging, and after a moment he said "Well? how did you get those points, then, Deku?" he said with a 'charming' smile, while holding onto the front of his shirt in a threatening way.

"Deku saved me! He was like *zap* and I traded place with him and then I saved him, and the he was like *WAPOW* to the big zero robot thingy and it went flying. He also teleported me again when we got stuck when I tried to save him." A voice from behind Izuku said, jumping up and down excitedly.

Lifting Izuku up and to the right, Bakugo could see Ochaco, standing there with a bright smile, "What do you mean, 'Wapow'?" he raised an eyebrow at Izuku, who inhaled sharply.

She grew an inspired look in her eyes "Yeah! It was awesome! He just kind of walked up the zero pointer robot and was like 'SMASH!' and it went flying! Of course, we almost died trying to escape," she put her finger to her chin,

Bakugo turned to Izuku, his eyes narrowed. "Smash…?! Your ability is teleportation! How did -"

He was interrupted by what looked like a yellow caterpillar "If you're here to make friends or enemies, you came to the wrong place." it said lazily "Get into your seats."

All except Bakugo ran to their designated seats. Somehow, the caterpillar got on its' end with just muscles, which just impressed the class. However, as much as they would like a 6-foot caterpillar, it turned out, that _he_ was their homeroom teacher, much to everyone's surprise.

"i'm shouta aizawa. **(1)** pleased to meet you, yatta yatta, we are going outside to test you, follow me." Everyone kind of just looked at each other before following him. Their teacher was kind of boring- looking, and kinda dull for U.A. standards.

 **-x-**

Once outside, the students lined up before what looked like a large pitching area. Aizawa looked at his little notepad, before looking up. "could i get a 'katsuki bakugo' to come forth, please." He said, sounding eternally bored.

Bakugo stepped forth, before frowning. "Yes?" he said, slightly irritated. Shouta just looked at him before handing him what looked to be a baseball.

"what was your max throwing distance at your middle school." the older man said. "67 meters," Bakugo replied. "now try with your quirk."

Everyone couldn't help but be confused. This must have been the most boring, precise conversation they'd ever witnessed. Bakugo went into the middle of the circle, looked at the ball, stepped back, and pitched it. With his Quirk. Suddenly the bored-looking kid went crazy, because upon release, he shouted "DIE!" much to everyone's confusement.

" _Die?!_ " they all thought collectively

Aizawa turned to the class. "in this class, you're allowed to use quirks under my supervision," He showed them his calculator looking device. Some students gasped in surprise. It showed 705.2 m "S-Seven hundred meters?!" Kirishima said in shock. "for some of you, i'll either limit, or extend your scores to make up for your quirk. we're doing a competition where if your last, you're expelled. This made some, who weren't paying attention before, suddenly snap to attention, eyes wide.

"W-What? Can you even do that?!" Kaminari asked, quite terrified of being expelled because of his non-strength enhancing quirk. Aizawa just shrugged, "i've done it before," said lazily.

They broke out in a whisper before Shouta just clapped his hands to regain their attention. "wow much shock, i can't believe he's doing that to us, blah blah. just don't fail.

For Izuku, he just scored average of all non-strength enhancing quirks. The highest he scored in was the 50-meterr dash.

Izuku went up to the line, next to Bakugo, who was shooting him death glares at any second he could. Aizawa counted dully. "3. 2. 1. go," was all he said.

Izuku didn't even think to think this time around. He just kind of appeared at the other end, much to some of the other kids' astonishment. Some still didn't know he had a teleportation quirk, despite Bakugo yelling about it earlier in class, so they were pretty astounded when the speed-checker put it at 1.079e+9 **(2)** km/h. Izuku more impressed that their device could track him, and was pleasantly surprised to know that he moved that fast.

Bakugo didn't yell at him or anything, he knew his quirk, and that he would never physically be as fast as Izuku's quirk. He just glared slightly.

Anything else wasn't as nearly as interesting, other than Ochaco's amazing pitch that ended with an infinity sign. Then came his turn at the pitch.

He went to the circle before swallowing. He'd just use One for All, it might break his arm, but he'd get a sure high enough score that he'd make it in. He started using his quirk for one good throw. He knew this would hurt, but he couldn't help smirk. He launched it.

"FOURTY-SEVEN METERS," the bot said mechanically. Izuku blinked, and looked at his arm. It looked normal, no bruising whatsoever.

"Are you looking for a broken arm? Are you going to shatter it every time someone is in danger?" He said while his his bandages snatched him, drawing him closer. "I've taken your quirk, tell me _boy_ , are you just going to destroy your body after every use?" Aizawa said unusually serious.

Midoriya shook his head frantically. He finally remembered who this hero was. Eraser Head. Noted especially because he didn't like appearing on any type of media. This was why he was a teacher, Izuku realized.

"I've returned your quirk." He said while glaring at the kid. "do as you please."

Deku took this second to think about his options. He could just teleport straight in the air, and throw it, hoping for the best. He thought about the rules.

 _Mina Ashido tried to be cheeky with the exam by getting a running start, which was not against the rules, but the moment she threw it, her right foot was out of bounds. Aizawa instantly reset her score. "during the pitch, your feet can't go outside the circle. try again."_

Izuku took a second, before turning to his teacher. "I can't touch the ground outside the circle during my pitch, right?" he asked carefully, trying to just get a yes or no answer. Eraser Head narrowed his eyes "Yes." He said thoughtfully.

Izuku rarely ever smiled, but his teeth were on display for all. He turned to the field. He readied his pitching arm and started channeling One for All in his finger. Just before releasing the ball, he teleported, the absolute farthest he could with his quirk at a 45 degree angle, maybe some 100 meters. He pitched the ball with a loud explosion as it was sent flying, and a moment later he landed on the ground with a roll. **(3)**

Izuku's head hurt like hell, his finger hurt like hell, but he had done it.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. This may have come out sooner, but the Google Docs I was using struggled to keep up with this many pages. BTW we have hit 50 followers! Thank you so much! I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am.**

 **(1) I purposely had most of Aizawa's lines lack capitalization because I thought it might breath more life into his lazy lines.**

 **(2) This number is the speed of light. Yes I know, no object with mass can travel this fast, but It's fantasy so I have an again, this is fantasy.**

 **(3) yes I know, it was about 50 meters high, and people struggle to survive that kind of fall, but again, this is fantasy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku made his way to his second class, Hero class. He had just finished his lunch and had come back from the the restroom, he couldn't help but think about Eraser Head's exam. Coming in 16th place, he almost got expelled. At least, that's what he thought, before Aizawa told them it was a logical ruse, a lie. He honestly was ok with it. He would feel bad if him succeeding would hinder, or harm someone else's dream. Despite not seeing her, it looked like Tooru was sweating bullets.

Despite this, Izuku found that it wasn't too much different than normal school, except some courses were replaced by Hero courses. Today there were starting them. They weren't told the teacher, but he honestly hoped that it was All Might. Despite spending 10 months with him in training, he still had an aura about him.

On his way to the Hero class, he ran into Uraraka. "H-Hey Uraraka, h-h-how was your day?" Izuku said, trying to start a conversation. She turned to him and greeted him.

"Deku, I can't believe that you got such a high score! I never got to talk to you about it. Did you even know what score you got? It was something like 780 meters!" Ochaco said rapidly, somehow seeming to belittle the fact that hers had ended in an infinity sign. Seriously though, after a couple of minutes robot just seem to have given up. However, Izuku hadn't known his own score, because they had moved on to the next person by the time he had walked back, and hadn't been able to ask because Bakugo had been at his throat the rest of the time.

They chatted about a few topics on their way to their new class, and by the time they got there, most had already arrived. Upon entering, they were greeted by the overly enthusiastic Iida, who quickly reminded them that they should be always be 5 minutes early, before Mina quickly pointed out he had just arrived a minute ago. Becoming flustered, he gave up and just went over to his seat.

Midoriya and Uraraka just looked at each other before shrugging and made their way to their seats.

After a minute, a few students arrived, Katsuki being one of them, glaring at Izuku as he sat down. As the class was to start, the door opened, and a large figure started marching into the room.

" **I am coming through the door, like a normal person!"** All Might exclaimed loudly, despite being in a building. The ones closest actually covered their ears at the loud sound, before letting go in awe.

"All Might?! He's our teacher?" asked Sero. Izuku was only surprised that he had predicted correctly, but now that he thought about it, All Might's talents would be wasted doing anything else.

"Is that his Silver age costume? **[1]** " asked Tsuyu, for once displaying emotions, her mouth agape, obviously somewhat of a fangirl.

" **Hello! I am All Might! I am your Hero Course Teacher!"** He gave a brilliant smiley " **Today we are doing some battle exercises! While other classes are important, getting first-hand combat experience against something other than robots is very important."** He finished seriously.

The class got the general message, but were still whispering and in awe that their combat teacher was All Might himself. He ignored their shock, and just opened up the cases built into the wall.

" **These are your Hero costumes based on designs you sent into the school upon your entrance! Take them, and meet here in 15 minutes!"** All Might yelled. It was already getting on their nerves, but they wouldn't say anything against _All Might_ , not at least til they got more comfortable around him.

 **-x-x-x-**

Izuku could swear he heard music playing as they all walked out of the bus dramatically, all in their separate Hero costumes.

His costume was primarily two tones lighter than a casual green, almost a puke color. Thankfully Midoriya had a coordinated the colors of his utility belt, which was a bright red to go with his shoes and to go well with the green. The utility belts were highly recommended for students to have one, so with a few exceptions, most there had them.

Izuku's attire also consisted of warmers around his legs and elbows, and comically large gloves to match. He kept his favorite shoes because he didn't really see the need. His costume used to have ears, but because excess bagginess tended to hinder his quirk, he had to forgo the, rather obvious, homage to All Might. Due to these final minute changes, he forwent the entire headpiece excluding the mouth piece.

He rather shyly stepped out of the shadows, like someone was actually judging. If anything they would rather spend time admiring Yaoyorozu or Mina rather… Skin tight costumes. However obviously that they weren't the only people who felt like that.

"I think I should have been more descriptive… they made it a skin-tight costume." Ochaco said embarrassed, blushing slightly. Izuku was desperately trying not to look at her, and fighting his blush back down.

" **All right! Now that we're all here, let's get started on combat training! Two teams of two will face each other in a game of Hero VS Villains! Before I explain it, I'm drawing random names to see what teams we have!"**

 **-x-x-x-**

Apparently, fate had more plans for them than being friends, because when they drew names, and they became teammates. Despite this, Izuku was extremely glad Uraraka was his teammate. Their quirks had such extreme combination potential because if Ochaco used her quirk on both of them, he could potentially teleport as fast, and as much as he wanted to. Of course, he couldn't do any real damage while weightless, because despite how much force he put into his attacks, he would just be the hurt, rather than the other way around.

Midoriya didn't even want to think of what would happen if he used One for All while weightless. Making a side note for later, he noted he probably should tell Ochaco that, so she didn't accidentally cause him to lose his arm.

Unfortunately, and fortunately, they were against Bakugo and Iida. Unfortunate, because Izuku knew neither were pushovers and put against a full on brawl he wouldn't bet on him and Ochaco winning. But fortunately, because he had a good concept of their quirks, especially more of Katsuki. Deku wasn't sure what to think of his their little standoff after the matches were announced.

 _Izuku was listening to All Might's rules, slightly amused that he needed a little guide notebook to help him teach when he suddenly felt another pair of eyes glaring at him. Izuku looked to his left to see who it was before snapping his head back in fear. Kacchan was just glaring at him. For no apparent reason, it seemed. He was probably still upset at Izuku for surprising him with his other part of the quirk he hadn't known about._

 _Despite the terrifying gaze, Izuku felt something burn inside him. Something he hadn't felt before. He whipped his head back at Bakugo giving him a strong, steady stare, but putting a defensive barrier in his eyes, one not there before. Bakugo was taken aback. Was this the same kid who, just a few months ago, shook before him like a leaf? A pebble on the side of the road? He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, unspoken hatred bearing into Izuku's eyes._

 _Unbeknownst to those two, Uraraka had been watching silently as the two wrestled with their spirits, their eyes the medium_ _ **(2)**_ _. Of course, she supported Izuku, it's just she wondered what Katsuki could hold against someone as nice as Izuku._

Izuku's pondering was disrupted when Uraraka tapped his shoulder. "Deku, we only have a couple of minutes, where should we enter? They may have the front entrance covered, and since we don't know where the bomb is…" she trailed off thoughtfully.

Izuku turned to her, a smile gracing his lips. "We should enter through the roof! Remember, our quirks are very compatible. All you have to do, minimum, is just make us weightless! Though," He said sheepishly "It would be nice make both of us weightless. It makes teleportation easier."

She nodded enthusiastically. She only had to hold it for a second anyway. They discussed a few more potential scenarios. He had a special plan encase Bakugo confronted them, which involved their quirks and very careful timing.

" **START!"** They heard All Might call through their radios. They turned to each other before nodding. Izuku took off his glove so she could make him weightless. After she had applied it both and were floating for a second, Izuku privately noticed that she looked kind of sick.

Blink. Midoriya had to be careful not to accidentally blink to far, or they may have had a few issues when Ochaco released her quirk. After they safely landed on the roof, they made special precautions to make sure they weren't heard when entering the building. Thankfully, neither of the duo's opponents had sensory quirks, so it wasn't that big of an issue. He led as they slowly checked the building's top floor. The building was five stories tall, and rather than starting at the bottom, being predictable, they decided to use their amazing combined mobility and start at the top. In retrospect, while it wasn't completely predictable, he wouldn't be surprised if Bakugo figured it out after he couldn't find them on the bottom floor **(3)**.

 **-x-x-x-**

"Bakugo! What are you doing?!" Iida questioned as Bakugo started to make his way out the door. Rather than answer him, he just asked another question. "Does… Does Deku actually have some strength quirk?" His voice wavered slightly. Iida raised an eyebrow.

"You heard how he knocked the Zero pointer off to its side likes it was nothing. But it does seem to come at a cost, seeing how it broke his arm," Iida explained, using over dramatic arm movements. Bakugo only frowned in contemplation. He tsk'd "I'm searching the lower floors for Deku. Guard the bomb." he said briskly.

He ignored the complaints from Iida as he left. When did Izuku get such a powerful quirk? He'd seen the Zero pointers, and they weren't a pushover but like any of the others, but since they weren't worth anything, he had ignored it. Izuku just destroyed it to save some girl.

Bakugo couldn't figure out when he had unlocked this part of his quirk. They seemed not aligned at all like some quirks, like that half and half guy, who he read as having his right side be ice, and right hot. Izuku's quirk worked nothing like that! But even if it did, he showed no sign of it when he was younger. _Did… Did Deku deceive me?!_ Bakugo came to the conclusion, the thoughts only to his ever growing fury.

He searched the lower floor, his mind churning. After about 3 minutes he noticed something was up. _There is no way they came through this way, without at least opening a window,_ he looked around _and there is no sign of dust, or any other sign of used._

D-did… he let medium sized explosives from his palms. _Did DEKU DECEIVE ME AGAIN!? IS HE UNDERESTIMATING ME?!_ He let out a primal yell and started stomping up stairs. He turned on his radio. ' _FOUR-EYES, THEY'RE COMING FROM ABOVE. THE NERD USED HIS QUIRK TO TELEPORT TO THE ROOF!_ '

' _W-wait! How do yo-_ ' Bakugo ended the call with a growl. They were bound to be at the 4th floor at least, and they put the bomb at the 3rd floor. If he had been any slower, they might have lost. Walking up the stairs to the fourth floor, he immediately started looking around. It didn't take long for him to find them, slowly checking corridors.

Izuku looked surprised when Bakugo spotted them. It would seem he had expected at least another couple of minutes before Bakugo figured them out. However since Bakugo seemed to be slightly out of breath, that means that he tried to get here hastily. And thus it may have be a safe assumption to guess the bomb was on the third floor.

The problem was, Bakugo was protecting the staircase.

Without hesitating, Bakugo launched himself self toward Izuku, preparing a right handed blow. Izuku briefly turned to meet Uraraka's eye, as if asking if she was ready. She nodded and Izuku turned back to Bakugo. Deku suddenly lurched forward, pulling Katsuki into a hug like stance, before turning his body to launch Bakugo into the ground. Due to how close Izuku was, unless Bakugo wanted to inflict harm on himself, he couldn't do anything as he was launched on the other side of his childhood friend's side.

As Bakugo was falling, he suddenly felt his body lighten as Uraraka tagged him. He was forced to blink as the world around him changed. His mind racing. _Did they just combo me?!_ He thought furiously as he felt Izuku chuck him at the ground from a much higher let go of him. Time seemed to slow as he turned his head to the left to see Uraraka hold the Capture tape below him, so he would shoot down into it. _I'm weightless right now, so…_ He put his right hand out, facing the wall. He fired off a larger shot as he suddenly went flying into the other side, hurting himself in the process.

It hurt, but he had escaped. Before they could react, he shot himself down the hallway so gain some distance, and therefore time. He realized his mistake halfway down the hall though, and quickly compensated his early shot with one in the opposite direction. This was going to be hard to maneuver with no gravity applied, after all.

 **-x-**

Izuku breathed heavy as they ran down the staircase. Iida was bound to be there somewhere, and it was probably better they try to do it quick before Ochaco's three minute weightless timer was up.

He took a second to think about what had happened. Of course he had figured out a way through their combo, a literal second opportunity, and he had taken it. Kacchan was just simply that amazing.

He shook his heads as he ran through the corridors, trying to find the right ones. All Might had given them special rules on capturing the bomb, due to how Izuku's quirk was. Either both of them needed to touch it, incapacitate the enemy team, or simply wrap the capture tape around it, a slightly longer way than just touching it.

Upon finding the room that had the bomb, they quickly checked to make sure they spotted both Iida and the bomb before entering carefully. Ochaco made Izuku weightless as he teleported them quietly behind a pillar, out of Iida's ever diligent sight.

Despite this being a training exercise, it seemed that Iida had taken this time alone to convince himself that in order to play the role correctly, he had to actually become like a villain. "I AM… EXTREMELY EVIL! BWA-HAHAH HA!" he said aloud.

Faster than light, Izuku snapped his head towards Ochaco, who was trying her best not to giggle after such a silly display. "Pf...pf...PFFTT!" she couldn't help it, Iida taking this seriously was too much for her.

"OCHACO! Is that you!?" Iida suddenly yelled. A small sense of guilt washed over Ochaco as she smiled sheepishly at a facepalming Izuku. Staying quiet, he gently gestured that she confront him alone. She stepped out, looking quite sheepish as she rubbed the back of her head, before getting into a more confortable battle position.

"So you evaded Bakugo, then? I'm sure Midoriya is currently dealing with Bakugo then, I doubt he would let you pass that easily." Rather than responding, she acted like he was right, becoming fidgety. Knowing that he could still play this safe, Izuku teleported to the pillar closest to the bomb, but still out of Iida's sight.

Ochaco figured all she had to do was distract him long enough so Izuku could take him down. She was slightly surprised when he reached for his radio and started talking.

"THE STUPID CHICK TURNED OFF MY GRAVITY, THEY'RE ON YOUR FLOOR FOUR-EYES." Ochaco winced as she could hear how loud he was, even across the room. Iida rubbed his ears, then his eyes widened. "Wait, then where is…"

" **HERO TEAM… WINS!"** All Might said through the broadcast. Iida whipped his head around to the bomb, and saw Izuku holding the capture tape around the bomb, rubbing his head sheepishly. Iida heard Bakugo swearing through the headset really loudly at him so he just took it off.

"Oh… Good fight, Midoriya," Iida said, ashamed because of his obliviousness. Midoriya obviously had really good potential with stealth due to his quirk, and he wouldn't have been surprised if the whole thing with Uraraka had been planned to disctract-

"DEKU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Bakugo said as the Zero Gravity wore off, running at him. He was interrupted when All Might suddenly appeared between the two and held Bakugo's hand, careful to stay away from the palms.

" **Young Bakugo, unless you want to be sent to the Principle, I'd recommend you cease what you are doing."** All Might said gravely. Bakugo just grit his teeth, glaring holes into a fearful looking Izuku.

As he was dragged Bakugo away, Izuku just sighed as he rubbed his head. Ochaco walked over to them and apologised for laughing at Iida's declaration of being evil. Iida looked suprised that that it wasn't coordinated.

Izuku shook his head "I had planned for the quicker, 'both tag it and we win' thing, but I thankfully didn't ignore the question of stealth when I was… uh… studying heroes when I was younger." He admitted to being a fanboy.

Iida nodded, it made sense. He looked around, "Hey Midoriya, we should head back, you too Uraraka. They are probably going to do an assessment of us. You too, Uraraka," Iida said.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Shorter chapter today, I just wanted to cover the training exercise. I haven't been feeling it recently, combined with writer's block and schoolwork, I haven't been writing as much. Sorry guys!**

 **(1) This is in the real manga, and it's actually a reference to Batman's silver age of comics..**

 **(2) Medium is like a fortune teller, someone who is the middle man. It's use (I think) is correct here.**

 **(3) Bakugo isn't stupid, like far from it. He's as smart as Izuku, at least to the chart listing on the wiki. Though I think Izuku should be intelligent 5, rather than 4.**

 **I kept the fight scene short, because I thought with something like the teleport power, realistically the moment Izuku had his eyes on it, they would have won. I could have simply done what the canon had done, but I felt that wasn't what would have happened. Another thing is that All for One will** _ **NOT**_ **be as involved as before. Anyway,**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Critisisms Welcome**

 **-MLY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys for the long wait. I had actually planned to cancel the series, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I would have continued with it earlier, but school, Christmas, a kidney stone, writer's block, and just a lot of other things got in my way.**

 **Can I just say how much I hate the yaoi section in this part of FF? I normally don't have an issue with it in other FF subsections, but it is everywhere in this one. The only thing I can say is that: Women, the likelihood of anything like this happening in the manga (or real life) is just about the same as it is for harems to happen. Guys (unless they're gay [no offense]) probably don't like it as much as you think they do. Nor do they think it's as hot.**

 **Sorry if that offended anyone, I just get frustrated at how...** ** _Much_** **there is.**

 **Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Izuku rubbed his head sheepishly as his classmates showered him with praise, something he knew he would have to get used too. They were back in the observation room after All Might dropped Bakugo off at the nurse's office to get treated. Apparently, he was a little too violent trying to navigate with Zero Gravity, and he had been pretty bruised up.

Upon returning, Izuku and Ochako were met with praise from all types of people they hadn't bothered talking to before. Izuku was notably introduced to Tooru, who was especially awed by his ability be stealthy, and Ojiro, who was awed by his grapple move. He figured it was because if her quirk was only invisibility, then she would have to rely on stealth and for Ojiro, well the karate outfit spoke for itself. After hushing the class, All Might asked for an evaluation of the event, but only Momo raised her hand.

"While it seemed practical that Midoriya and Uraraka enter through the bottom floor, Bakugo and Iida both failed to recognize the fact that they could enter through the top. Midoriya probably recognized that the bomb was on the third floor due to Bakugo's breathlessness and demeanor, and completely ignored Uraraka's place in the fight. Good combo, by the way, it almost worked. Other than that," she took a second to tap her chin, "it would be Iida's inability to notice Midoriya's stealth, but I can't exactly blame him, Uraraka's accidental reveal, though again that was a good distraction, and Bakugo's lack of communication."

 **"that was... a little more than I needed..."** All Might said quietly, surprised that someone had summarized it so easily. After they started settling down, All Might called out names to continue with the practice. He did not have all day, after all.

 **-x-x-x-**

While most of the students' fights were interesting, nothing noteworthy happened. The only exception being the fight between Todoroki and Shoji vs Tooru and Ojiro, where the fight was over in seconds. Despite everyone in the field having very specific talents, Todoroki was able to just freeze the building, without ever even harming the bomb.

Izuku knew that if Bakugo was here, even he would be intimidated by the raw power display.

Counting the hours, Izuku assumed that the reason All Might left so hastily was due to his time limit. Three hours… it wasn't as long as it should be. The teen felt bad about All Might's circumstance. A calloused pro, slowly and inevitably weakening to the point of uselessness? Izuku had felt that uselessness and despised it more than he could any human being.

Despite how he knew how Bakugo would react, he was determined to visit him. His eyes dimmed with thought. He raised his hands to knock on Recovery Girl's door, but he hesitated. Maybe I should just talk to him later? He pulled back his hands. Unfortunately, a confrontation was inevitable at this point, as the door opened in front of him, revealing a rather unusually troubled-looking Bakugo

"Deku?" his eyes quickly turned from confusion into pure hatred. He grabbed Izuku's collar and lifted him up slightly "So you've come here to rub in your victory? Or maybe your _newfound_ quirk?" He gritted out his teeth, eyes searing his very soul with hate.

In Izuku's normal fashion, he started sputtering and stuttering. "W-Well it's just t-that I, uhm, I uh…" He took a second to breathe. Pitying Bakugo was a one-way ticket to hell, and Izuku wanted to remedy this situation "I-I wanted to tell you a-about my other quirk…"

This immediately stopped Bakugo and his line of thinking. He quickly dropped Izuku onto the ground, lording over him.

"Other… Quirk?" Bakugo said, his reaction vague. The normally shy teen wasn't even trying to allude to his amplified strength as part of his teleport quirk. Inside the nurse office, Izuku saw Recovery Girl snap her head at him, eyes wide.

"Y-Yeah… I can't be specific but…" he paused as he got up from the floor. "This power is… was given to me by someone." He looked to the side. Izuku had already realized he had said too much, so he just played the quiet game. Despite this, it was obvious for the first time in his life, Izuku had left Bakugo without words. But instead of the question barrages like Izuku had assumed he would do, Bakugo chuckled weakly.

Then he scoffed, "That's the worst lie you've told today Deku! Do you think I'm a FOOL?!" He yelled at Izuku, who was obviously shocked that Bakugo didn't believe him. The explosive teenager tsk'd and walked off, obviously in more thought than his words implied.

As he walked away, Recovery Girl walked up to Izuku with a disappointed look. "You know I'm going to tell All Might about this, right?" Upon receiving no answer she simply sighed "Thankfully it doesn't seem that he believes you. I know you want to ease Bakugo's internal struggles with pride, but you must be more concerned with yours and All Might's secret. Get going now, it's getting late."

Izuku nodded and apologized for the commotion, before walking away with a thoughtful look. He should have known Bakugo wouldn't believe him, especially after he tricked him in the exams.

But what neither of them saw was that someone was watching.

 **-x-x-x-**

Before Izuku knew it, he was back in school. Apparently, that fight took more out of him that he thought it would, and he basically collapsed after finishing his homework. The next day was there was full of normal school classes. This was until during the lunch break where the alarm went off and Iida had to gain the attention of the entire school to keep them from panicking. This led him to be the new Class Representative, a title that previously belonged to Izuku, one which he had been basically volunteered for.

Other than that the day flew by. Despite the courses being very difficult, Izuku found himself having more fun that he did his entire life.

He never had to worry about being bullied.

He had more friends than he had ever had before in his life.

He even received praise from other students, and maybe even admiration.

He was happier now than he ever was

And he felt guilty.

With so little time left before All Might had to step down, Izuku should be training more and more. It wasn't that he was slacking off, the opposite actually, it was that he knew this was the time for serious training and him to do his best at becoming a hero, but regardless, he couldn't help that he enjoyed every moment with his friends, despite it being only a couple of days in.

Apparently, they were doing something big today, because the first and second period ( **for you who don't know, the action period is apparently the 3rd and 4th according to the wiki** ) was cut slightly shorter, and the 5th and 6th class taking place of the 3rd and 4th quarter. ( **1** ) This was confirmed before lunch they were told to leave early in order to get ready for a trip.

After lunch, they all readied up, each in their individual costume, unless it was damaged in the Heroes vs Villains training. They were informed that they would go to a specially prepared training ground with Aizawa, All Might, and another teacher. Izuku and Ochako were pleasantly surprised when they would be doing some Rescue training. While Izuku wasn't particularly against combat, rescuing people had always been his dream, and it even was his entire point of being a hero. On the way to the rescue training site, Tsuyu interrupted his thoughts.

"Midoriya…Ribbit, Your quirk is a lot like All Mights… except for the teleport part, Ribbit" Tsuyu said, tilting her head slightly in thought. Rather startled, Izuku started waving his hands around as eyes were drawn over in their direction.

"Asui! I-i uh… you think so? That's good yeah uh…" Izuku stuttered, trying to look for a way to avoid this conversation.

"Call me Tsu, Midoriya." She said, her staring blankly at him.

"Y-yeah…"

"Hey! At least his is flashy! The ability to teleport and have super strength? Mine may be strong, but it definitely doesn't stand out…" Kirishima added, looking at his reinforced arm, slightly bitter.

"Hey, I think your quirk is really cool! It's a quirk fit for the pros!" Izuku said, his eyes shining with admiration. Kirishima blinked at the seemingly random praise from the green-haired kid before turning back to his arm.

"Fit for pros, huh... Well, if mine is suited, than Bakugo's and Todoroki's quirk are easily a pro quirk, right Bakugo?" He said, aiming his comment towards the silent teenager. Bakugo looked over, before tsk'ing and looking away. At this, Tsuyu decided to once again to state what she was thinking.

"His quirk may fit the bill, but his personality does not, Ribbit." Tsuyu said slyly,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, FROG FACE?" Bakugo sprang up immediately whipping his head at the girl, "DO YOU WANT TO BE TURNED INTO A DELICACY? I'LL SERVE YOUR LEGS TO THE FRENCH GUY, IDIOT!"

"See?" Tsuyu said, casually pointing her thumb at him.

Denki snickered, "Man, I've just met you, but your personality is as good as a newly laid piece of crap. It may be fresh but absolutely horrible to smell."

Bakugo then turned his target of hate towards the sparky teen, "YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BECOME ANOTHER OUTLET, BUT FOR MY RAGE!"

Izuku hid behind his hands as if trying to hide from the world. Kacchan… being teased?! That's UA for you… he shivered

It wasn't long till they actually arrived, at least after Denki and Bakugo's long and rather… vulgar conversation. It was a large, stadium-like arena that was used for rescue operations. It was honestly exciting to be doing some other type of hero training, rather than combat training. Izuku knew that this is the training that Ochako wanted the most, leaning towards being a less combat oriented hero and more towards a rescue-type hero.

As the class came up the steps, they couldn't help but be in awe of the majestic building. They were pleasantly surprised by seeing the 'Space Hero: Thirteen,' and if Izuku recalled back to the Milkshake Incident™ correctly, she was Uraraka's personal favorite hero.

After getting over his awe of Thirteen, she started to list off a couple of things she needed to point out. This building was called the "USJ," and that under their supervision they were allowed to use their quirks, including a lot of safety precautions. it was about half an hour, up to this point the class was getting tired of just standing still when she finally declared that they were ready to go.

As soon as they entered the building Izuku had only a few moments to admire the different zones before movement in the very center of the building caught everyone's eyes. First, the light started flickering, then the fountain in the center started malfunctioning. Despite how the students may have thought, Aizawa instantly noticed that something was up. He felt a malicious aura in the air as the space in front of the fountain started to distort into a black, dark mist that spanned a couple of meters.

"Is… is this part of the exercise?" said a confused Kirishima. As Izuku started to walk forward, Aizawa stopped him. "These are villains, their purpose…? Unknown. Kaminari," he looked over to the yellowed haired student, "Contact the school with your quirk. There is no way they haven't made countermeasures against regular phone calls. Since they've gotten into the school, they probably have someone with a radio-wave quirk. Thirteen, watch the kids." She nodded in response.

Izuku watched in awe as the normally lax teacher jumped into the middle of them, slowly taking each one out through some efficient yet impressive moves. He was broken out of his thoughts when Iida reminded him that they weren't there to enjoy or analyze the fighting. He started running back, glancing in Aizawa's direction. As they made their way to the door, a dark mist warped in front of the entrance, blocking them.

Izuku froze. Wait, he… the villain warped… Izuku started shaking.

In fear, as he had, or would have done in the past?

No.

Hatred. Izuku's eyes burst to life as he recognized the ability.

All of his life, he told people he was proud of the fact he had a warping quirk. But now… here was a villain, shamelessly using this ability to help the enemy?

-/-/-/- ( **2** )

 _"Kacchan! It's not that I don't have a quirk," a young, bright-eyed, green haired child said, "it's that because of how rare warp quirks are, I don't want to shame them because I can't use mine properly!"_

 _The other, blond child looked at him scornfully, "That's stupid."_

 _"I heard from the Doctor that since warp quirks are so rare, I should be proud of myself." Izuku paused, "but since I should be proud, shouldn't they? Wouldn't the other warp quirk users be ashamed if someone failed to use their quirk like theirs?"_

-/-/-/-

It may be foolish to expect that they would do the same, but to use such a potentially powerful, and helpful quirk for one's own gains…? Izuku felt a wrath rise within him that he had never felt before. The sudden increase of killing intent released by Midoriya wasn't enough to be noticeable to the villain but had garnered the attention of Mineta and Tsuyu, who turned around to a dark green aura in place of where the typically shy cinnamon bun was.

"Has there been a change of plans? For All Might to not come… well, I guess that only cements your death even further. Even if we have to take a few more than expected, I'm sure he will show up eventually." Each one of his words fueling the ever consuming flame within Izuku.

Despite being very ready to attack the villain, Izuku knew a frontal assault would be pointless, especially since both of his quirks were single, focused typed attacks. He would wait for his opening.

As if they heard him, both Bakugo and Kirishima sprung into action, ready to strike at the villain. After the dust settled after the massive explosion, the villain just chuckled…

"Quite the dangerous moves you have there, students. Even so young and fresh, you all are very talented. But regardless of when All Might comes, I have a role to play... " For a split second, through his mist, a shiny metallic object peered through.

Izuku's eyes widened. That was it! His weakness!

Blink.

Before anyone knew it, Izuku teleported to the right of the misty villain, One for All charged up to fire. "TAKE THIS, YOU MISTY BASTARD!" Izuku said, not willing to give him a second more to react.

Izuku released his charged up rage and released it through his finger. Despite the critical hit he had scored against the villain, Izuku was still in the air, causing both him and the enemy to fly off the edge of the edge of the balcony. Despite just getting over the shock of seeing Izuku teleport, Tsuyu were the first to move, ready for some brash action to be done by the once timid beast called Izuku. She leaped over, whipping her tongue out, catching him by the foot.

It took a second for the rest of the class to recover, especially Bakugo. _I've never seen Deku so..._ His thoughts were interrupted by Kirishima. "Wow… I've never seen Midoriya so… like you Bakugo?"

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought this as the entire class agreed silently before their moment was interrupted by Thirteen. "Get out of here quickly! This is our chance!" everyone started moving forward before a chill ran down their spine.

"Your friend only cemented your fates. Though I must commend him for his patience, waiting until my weak point was exposed before attacking, especially how his quirk is designed? I find that impressive." He said as his mist circled around the group.

Despite there being only being few seconds, Tsuyu quickly tossed Izuku outside the mist and out of the circle of mist forming. Iida managed to knock both Shoji, Ochako, and thirteen out along with himself. ( **3** ) while the mist took the rest of them.

"E-EVERYONE!" Shouted Iida as he looked back in despair, watching his fellow classmates get swallowed. As the mist cleared, it showed that all had been consumed by the mist. Izuku glared at the purple villain with pure disdain. Not only had he abused such a powerful quirk for his own means, but the villain willfully hurt his friends!

"Oh? You got out, kid? You're more talented than I thought!" He took a second to chuckle lightly, "You know if you were willing, I'm sure Boss would love to have you on our side", he said, raising what could be perceived as a hand slightly, as if inviting him to join them.

Midoriya's eyes darkened slightly. "You… you think that I would join you?" his eyes glowing through his shadowed out eyes, something which Ochako and Iida were both slightly surprised and intimidated by.

"Iida, run and get All Might and other Pro heroes. You're the class representative, right?" Izuku said without stuttering. "Uraraka, Shoji and I will cover you, Thirteen will support from range. Sound good Thirteen?" Izuku asked the pro hero, even through his rage, he would never do something that could obviously backfire.

Normally Thirteen wouldn't listen to a student in times of peril, but it looked like young teen had a plan. "Sounds good to me!" she said, readying her quirk.

Izuku nodded at Iida, giving him the okay to continue. Using his jets, Iida ran around the villain straight to the door, trying to ignore the malicious presence behind him. A portal suddenly opened in front of him ready to use his momentum against him, ready to teleport him at any moment.

Surprisingly Shoji had shown up and tackled the forming portal, and other than "Go class rep!" he just rolled to the side. Taking this opportunity to escape, he only needed about 5 seconds.

5, he was confident that he was going to make it easy

4, he began feeling a dark presence chasing him,

3, it was looming over him

2, the mist surrounded him, ready to warp him to heavens knows where.

1, the fog, in both mind and body, disappeared in an instant.

Iida had escaped. Izuku let out some a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Despite this, The fight was far from over. Ochako had taken the villain's core body, the metallic object, and had removed the weight with her quirk. Then she had tossed it up in the air.

"Ochako! Tag me!" Izuku said right behind her. "Get ready, Thirteen!" Izuku said as Ochako turned around and tagged him on the arm. Immediately he disappeared right next to the villain and kicked the villain's body over Thirteen.

At this point, Thirteen knew what he was doing. _The lighter the object is, the easier it is for me to deconstruct it is. You know your stuff, kid._ She immediately uncapped her finger and activated her quirk, sucking in the misty villain.

The purple villain chuckled. "Quick thinking, but like the pro hero over there, you obviously don't have a lot of battle experience." Izuku widened his eyes, but before he could say anything, a portal appeared behind Thirteen and she unintentionally started turning herself to dust.

"T-Thirteen!" Izuku said as he watched in horror as half of Thirteens armor suit disappeared before she could stop herself. His more self-conscious side taking back his thoughts. He should have known that this would happen. I could have prevented this! Izuku grit his teeth, he still had three seconds left on his teleport timer, but he needed to get the villain away from the now injured pro.

"D-Damn it!" He said as he forced himself to teleport to the body of the villain, ignoring the pain of teleporting early. "Uraraka, please release the gravity effect!" he said loudly, knowing that using One for All would be a stupid idea while zero gravity affected him. Ochako snapped out of her horror and released the effect.

This is going to hurt, but I've got to get him away from Thirteen before he kills her! He said as One of All charged in his middle finger. As he felt the gravity return to his body, he fired.

The usual shock of pain, followed by the stinging feeling happened when both he and the villain were sent a fair distance.

"D-Deku!" Ochako said as she tried to catch him using her quirk.

They had succeeded in sending Iida to get reinforcements, and they had saved thirteen's life. That is what reassured Deku, as his head and body suffered through the strain of using One for All twice, as well as straining his own quirk.

Izuku then felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and Ochako's teary face the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

-x-x-x-x-x-

( **1** ) **So this isn't canon. I just added it because I felt like there should have been more of an explanation.**

( **2** ) **This is my symbol for "flashbacks"**

( **3** ) **This obviously differs from the anime. The people who normally got out was, Iida, Ochako, Sero, Shoji, Thirteen, and Sato. This time it's just Iida, Ochako, Shoji, and Izuku. How will this affect the story? well thats for me to know and you to find out.**

 **So people may question why Izuku is all rage-y. When you're alone and have generally nothing to be proud of, you tend to be proud of stupid things and attatch onto them vigorously. Like how Izuku (in canon) may be proud of being a student of UA. This Izuku got really proud of being a teleport quirk user. I also thought that angry-Izuku would be a fun experiement. Sorry if no one liked it. I also fixed Ochaco to Ochako, which is the canon spelling, I think.**

 **Tell me if you have any critism, and if you do, I will try and improve myself with them. Thank you for reading.**

 **-MLY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hello! I am here soo early because I had a lot of ideas pent up in my head after last time. After reading some of the reviews, you guys really liked the whole 'rage-midoriya' thing which may or may not be a good thing. You, unfortunately, won't see him again this chapter, but never fear, for drama is here. I've added more drama here than any other chapter so prep yourself. I also want to celebrate 150 follows! that's awesome. If you've looked at my previous stories, I've always abandoned them after a chapter or two, so it was surprising to me that I kept wanting to keep going. I have the fandom to thank for that, I guess. Also, thank you for your kind reviews, they really mean a lot to me.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

" -ku? Deku are you awake?." Izuku heard as he regained consciousness. A sharp pain reminded him that he was indeed awake. He raised his hand to his forehead, a headache starting to form. He groaned as he shifted on his side, trying to figure out where he was. He opened his eyes. Legs, or more aptly, a lap formed in his vision. A blush slowly started to form as he looked up to the owner of said lap, revealing it to be a rather teary and concerned-looking Ochako. He looked away, trying to avoid awkward eye contact.

It was obvious she was more interested in his health than their rather awkward position that they were just in. A small surge of warmth ran through his veins. His friends really did care, after all.

"D-Deku? Are you okay?! You fell pretty badly…" Izuku sat up slowly, running his glove-less hand through his hair, feeling a slightly wet sensation towards the back of his head before feeling sharp pains. He grunted slightly as it faded. He looked over at Uraraka to see her eyes puffy from crying.

Guilt was plastered all over her face as she looked downwards. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him in the eyes as he tried to look at her in the eyes. Izuku sighed, not sure why she refused to answer his inquisitive looks.

He took a second to look at his surroundings. Midoriya felt part of his soul churn when he saw Thirteen's broken armor. _Thirteen…_ he felt guilt wash over him. From what he could observe, all of the villains that had been walking up front in the beginning of the battle had been taken care of, as unconscious bodies were littered everywhere.

From what he could see, the entire water rescue area had been frozen over, while the rest of the interior looked generally the same. In the very middle, however, he saw a large, black creature with the head of a bird, standing over a smaller, beaten-looking figure.

"Uraraka… How long was I out?" He turned slightly, looking at her grounded form. She still sat there, before turning to his direction slightly, still not making eye contact.

"A few minutes… thankfully the villain never returned, thanks to you De- Midoriya…" Midoriya? When did she call him that? As much as he wanted to ask her, he needed to get moving. He got off of his rear, dusting off his legs, ignoring the ringing pains in his head.

"Where are you going? You're still hurt! We should just wait until the pr-" Uraraka started before she saw Izuku's face. A wobbly smile adorned his face as he looked at her, despite this, his eyes were determined.

He turned away, clenching the fist that possessed the two damaged fingers. He winced slightly but said with full confidence, "Even if I'm the only one, I've got to protect my friends. Say 'I am here' with a determined smile, even if it kills me." He let out a sigh of pain as he released his hands. He looked down at his open and bruised palm "I've got the power, so I must go."

Uraraka's eyes widened, tears reforming on her already red face. Reaching out to him "W-wait..." she let out quietly, but it was too late, and he vanished. Trembling slightly, she looked at her own hand. His hand…

Midoriya's hand wasn't shaking.

He wasn't crying.

He didn't hesitate.

He was wounded, and yet here she was, perfectly healthy, sitting on the ground.

She was training to be a hero. She needed to protect people, with her power, not the pros.

A surge of confidence washed over her, wiping her tears away. "Shoji… Look after Thirteen."

 **-x-x-x-**

Izuku ran as fast as he could towards the foul beast with a bird beak. As he got closer, he noticed that its brains were exposed and that it was standing over his teacher.

A rather bloody and bruised teacher. He grit his teeth. How could Izuku help him? If the beast could defeat Eraser Head with his Eraser quirk, how could he?

Izuku shook off his unpleasant thoughts. He readied One for All and was about to teleport and smash into the bird-like beast when something else caught his eye.

It was the mist villain from earlier, talking to a man whose face was obscured by what looked like hands. A small wave of disgust washed over him as he was reminded why he hated the purple villain. He ignored that feeling, knowing that saving people was his goal.

He was about to turn back to the bird-thing when the hand-guy blurred. He blurred towards the frozen lake, which initially confused Izuku until he saw it.

His classmates. It was almost faster than he could react.

Almost. He saw him reaching out for Asui's head, obviously going to grab it and do who knows what to it.

But a second was more than Izuku needed, Charging his smash as quick as he could, he switched places with Tsuyu.

There was something interesting he could do when he switched with people or objects. While Midoriya cannot switch them to a certain position, he can teleport in any position. Like a dodge formation, perhaps.

He charged up his left hand as he weaved past the villains pale fingers. He saw the villains' eyes widen before he let his hand go through with the smash.

"SMASH!" Izuku said closing his eyes, prepping for the incoming pain. A large cylinder of wind was cast due to his powerful punch, causing villains, like the purple mist guy, to get blown away.

Despite expecting pain, he felt none. Nothing accompanied the powerful hit, despite how much Izuku put into that. When wind and dust started to settle down, Izuku's eyes widened as a black hand caught his punch.

Fear gripped Izuku's heart. He didn't even hear him coming. Is he as fast as All Might? He felt Todoroki and Mineta gasp to his side as they caught up to speed

"Ooh? You're fast… Maybe even faster than Nomu, no... definitely faster… but your smash…" the hand villain peered around Nomu's hand. He grinned behind the dismembered hand. "You're a follower of All Might... aren't you?" He let out a small chuckle before grunting.

"Doesn't matter. Kill him, Nomu." He said while reaching for Mineta's and Todoroki's head.

"Midoriya! Mineta!" Todoroki grit his teeth as both his abilities activated, his right side reaching out to save Izuku, while his left extending to burn the hand villain's arms.

Until a large explosion occurred at the entrance of the building interrupted everyone's actions, as a large wave of intimidation or hope ran through their very souls.

This overwhelming feeling of hope increased the volume of footsteps, demonstrating the influence he had over their fight.

A figure emerged from the dust, and stood on top of the stairs.

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might said boldly. Hope blossomed in all the aspiring heroes as they knew that he, the symbol of peace, would save them.

 **-x-x-x-**

Ochako stopped for a second as she ran to the fountain, pausing to see Izuku's struggles as he was grabbed by the black-skinned bird. Her heart stopped as she saw the bird-monster rear its arms back to crush him.

Then All Might appeared, and just like that, reassured them, just with his presence alone.

She saw All Might vanish, and then she spaced out for a second as she appeared next to Tsuyu, Midoriya, Todoroki, Mineta, and a very bloody and broken Aizawa.

"wh...What?" blinked Mineta, echoing everyone's thoughts. In front of them, All Might, which she assumed to be their 'savior', stood tall, and between them and the villains.

" **Mineta, Asui, and Uraraka, I need you to take Aizawa up to the top. The pro heroes should be here shortly. Todoroki and Midoriya, despite being complete newbies, I think you should stay with me."** He chuckled slightly.

"W-Wait! All Might, Midoriya is hurt! He hit his head!" Uraraka pointed to the red spot on the back of Izuku's head, who snapped over to her, looking sort of betrayed.

" **Oh? Well then, maybe he shoul-** "

"No, I'm okay! A-Apparently t-they have a way to beat you and I need to be here to prevent that!" Izuku reassured All Might. The large man took a second to look between both of the students, one determined to stay and the other looking out for the health of the other. He really didn't have time for teenage drama.

He turned back to the villains, and said " **I honestly doubt that young Midoriya would even listen in a time of peril. Just be careful, alright?** " he said, speaking to the wounded, but determined kid.

Ochako took a second to feel betrayed, but she understood what he meant. Izuku was selfless, and he was only concerned with the well-being of others, far more than he was of himself. She sighed, and got into a battle ready pose.

At this point, All Might initiated his attack, trading testing blows against the beast-like man.

Izuku looked over to Uraraka as Mineta and Tsuyu picked up Aizawa and started to walk. "A-Aren't you going with them, Uraraka?" Midoriya asked, hypocritically getting concerned for his friend.

She bit her lip, obviously just as worried. "I'm… I'm the healthy one. I'll stay Shouldn't you be more concerned with yourself?" she reflected his question.

However, before he could answer, a large crash interrupted their conversation. All Might had gotten himself stuck in a suplex, where Nomu had used the teleport gate from the fog villain to capture All Might, gripping his powerful hands around All Might's waist.

Izuku was frozen in shock as he saw Nomu's hands digging into All Might's side, causing it to bleed. He couldn't replace himself with them because either of them weighed so much more than he did. He couldn't throw himself at them because the chances of being caught by the misty villain or the hand villain was too much.

He clenched his fist. This would hurt. He needed to get close enough to the villain that he could harm him, but far enough that he wouldn't accidentally step into the portal.

Izuku vanished, reappearing before All Might as the villain. He aimed his punch at the Nomu and charge his hands up.

"GET AWAY FROM ALL MIGHT!" Izuku shouted, voice cracking slightly under the gravity of the situation. Unfortunately, it seems that he was too predictable as the purple fog villain appeared before him, ready to capture him and transport him elsewhere.

Izuku was slowly encaged by the mist, his mind growing fuzzy, before being ripped out of it by an explosion. He could feel

"GET OUTTA THE WAY, DEKU!" Bakugo said, smiling evilly as the purple villain collapsed under his power. With the added distraction, Todoroki could finally make his move, and froze Nomu up through his leg, through the portal, stopping before it caused collateral damage to All Might.

"Bakugo? And Kirishima?" Izuku said, surprised. Apparently they made their way over to the fountain, where ever they were teleported. Which means… _They're safe. They're all safe_ An internal weight was lifted off of Izuku's shoulders.

At this point, Bakugo had the misty villain pinned, and All Might had escaped from Nomu's grasp. They backed off a little to regain some distance, while Bakugo kept the villain pinned.

"Ooh? You have my warp entrance and exit captured… That's no good. I'd kill you Kurogiri, but it'd be game over." the lead villain said, anxiously scratching his neck with his nails, causing blood to run down his hands and neck.

He didn't quite give off a overwhelming charismatic aura but managed to portray a rather creepy one. It sent a shiver down the younger heros spines, to which All Might responded " **You're not quite there yet. You're still a white-eyed villain.** " All Might said in full confidence, watching as the hand-like villain growled at him like an animal.

"Nomu, get up." He said, giving seemingly impossible instructions to the bird-like creature. However, as disgusting as it was, Nomu managed to pull himself through the warp gate, losing his limbs in the process. It didn't seem to matter, as he just regrew them.

"Well I'll be taking our teleport gate back," The hand villain said with smile "Nomu."

Izuku's eyes widened as suddenly both Nomu and All Might, and for a fraction of a second later, Bakugo vanished as well, appearing next to him.

Izuku blinked. "Whoa! D-Did you just dodge that, Bakugo? That was craz-"

"Shut up Deku. I didn't dodge, I... I couldn't even see what happened." Bakugo said, gritting his teeth, "I didn't see a damn thing." Over where Bakugo had just been standing, a large dust cloud had formed, hinting at something causing the anomaly. Apparently, Bakugo had been switched out with All Might as instead of him taking the damage, All Might be pushed against the wall, in a defensive position, arms crossed in an x formation.

All Might only had around a minute, but that is all he would need.

 **-x-x-x-**

All Might was panicking. He had run out of time and was currently forcing his ability in One for All to maintain to hide his true form from the students and the villains. This would been very fatal if this so called 'Villains Association' found out that his quirk had a time limit, so as much as it hurt him, he kept his quirk up.

 _All Might is probably at his limits… It's why he isn't moving_ Izuku thought as he heard Kirishima talk about taking out the underlings. _I'm the only one here who knows about that..._ He thought grimly. He needed to do this carefully. He went through multiple battle plans before an idea finally popped into his head. _This will require me to hurt myself a lot, but maybe…_

He didn't have anymore time to think about it as the villains leapt forward, gearing to kill All Might. He could only use one leg, or else he'd be screwed for balance later. He quickly discharged his self-damaging quirk through his right leg, launching him at the villains. As he expected, the Mist villain saw it coming. Kurogiri kept moving forward as he created a portal to each of his sides, allowing Shigaraki to stick his hands through the gate, ready grab and dissolve him. _A little weight difference doesn't matter, it may cause headaches later, though._ Izuku grinned as he saw the hand reach through the portal.

Tomura was forced to blink as everything around him changed. What had just happened? He knew the kid had a quirk that allowed him to move quickly but... before he was able to think it through, a large blast sounded to where Kurogiri was, blowing them both away, almost knocking out Kurogiri with just the wind force alone.

He flew a couple more meters as he regained his footing, looking at the green haired kid. The teenager was currently pushed up, on one hand, using his opposite foot to keep him off the ground at their general direction, his entire situation giving him a very determined, yet intimidating aura. The slight shading of his eyes increasing the power of his glare. _Another case of the government's violence, bringing kids into this,_ Shigaraki scoffed glaring his eyes narrowing dangerously into the young kid's skull. _I'll kill him. I can kill whomever I don't like, right?_ He got up from the ground, ready to spring at the green haired teenager, when his hand bursted open in blood.

He stepped back, grasping his hand with his other, mildly irritated at the pain. _They're here huh.. I guess it really is game over._ He tsk'd as he watched all the idiot thugs he pulled off the walkways get mowed down by the pro heroes. "Kurogiri let's g-" He said almost nonchalantly before getting shot in legs and arms. He grit his teeth as Kurogiri covered him with his fog. They had to rub the salt into his wounds, huh. As he was being warped away, he glared at All Might with such disdain and disgust that the students instantly snapped to attention.

" _ **I'll get you next time, All Might, mark my word,**_ " the ominous promised hanging in the air as he vanished.

Izuku felt the urge to spit. He wouldn't have escaped if it wasn't for his villain partner, of which the young teenager was still mad at. He was quickly reminded that he was in a very broken state when tried moving. His head started to ring as pain coursed through his head and body, as a result of his adrenaline settling down. He forgot he was still injured from the fight earlier.

He collapsed slightly, crumbling to the ground, his head getting light. Izuku faintly heard a "Midoriya!" then passed out once again.

 **-x-x-x-**

Ochako wasn't exactly sure what she should think about her careless and reckless frie-class...mate… she interrupted her thoughts.

She did care about him, but he was so strong, yet selfless.

So determined, yet careless.

And here she was, only in the way of All Might, Deku, Todoroki, Bakugo. Should she just have run at them, hoping for the best? She wanted to slap herself as she walked up the stairs to get checked out by the paramedics. He didn't blindly run in, he had a strategy.

Uraraka took a moment to reflect on her failure as a friend, and more importantly, a teammate. Normally she didn't reflect on this, but just when Midoriya needed her help, the one moment she was relied on, she missed. She failed to save Izuku as he was falling. What if he died?

That thought made her freeze. Dying by fall wasn't uncommon, but…

She didn't get to finish her thoughts before Iida interrupted them. "Uraraka? Are you alright? I apologise for being late, but I came as fast as I could!" He said waving his hands around slowly, his exhaustion showing from the long run.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Midoriya though..." she took a second to turn over to the medics as Recovery Girl and some other doctors loaded him into the van, along with Aizawa and Thirteen.

Iida turned with her, his hand movements coming to a halt as he just laid them by his side. "Didn't you call Midoriya, uhm, excuse me, 'Deku?' What happened?" He asked, more concerned with his friends than formalities.

She looked away, guilt etching onto her face. "It's nothing. Hopefully he gets better soon," she said, trying to avoid the conversation. Iida looked on in concern.

 **-x-x-x-**

Thankfully, she managed to pry her stuff away from the police before she made her way home. The media had jumped all over the situation as soon as they could. The same kids who were presumed dead during the entrance exams, were attacked along with their new UA-classmates? They were almost becoming celebrities with all the attention they were getting.

Of course danger was her debut into fame, she thought cynically. Their teachers had given a three day period to which they could rest and recover from the attack. Despite it being everywhere on the news, and everyone was interested in it, she couldn't care less. She almost got a friend killed.

And he didn't even flinch.

His words echoed in her head.

" _Even if I'm the only one, I've got to protect my friends. Say 'I am here' with a determined smile, even if it kills me_ "

She knew that last part was a quote from All Might himself. Even in the face of danger, he played hero, forgetting his near death experience with gravity. He wanted to save his friends.

Why did she want to become a hero again? She looked at her hand. The slightly calloused palm that threw the villain in the air. Her large hand, perfect for helping people. Her small pads at the tips of her fingers, so soft yet containing a as deadly as it can be helpful.

Money. Thats why. She wanted to be a hero for _money_. She resisted the urge to throw up as she reflected upon her means of a hero. She thoughtfully opened her door, making sure to lock it behind her. Ochako turned on the lights, her normally comfortable little apartment starting to feel oppressive and claustrophobic as she entered.

This wouldn't do. She changed quickly out of her hero costume, which she wasn't actually supposed to take home, into more casual clothing. A small, white hoodie and jeans for the incoming cold night.

She left her apartment, feeling nauseous the longer she stayed there. She locked the door and made her way down the street, her mind full of thoughts.

She wanted money, but wasn't there better ways to earn it? Even though she knew that she was doing it for a 'righteous' cause, like helping her parents financially, she knew that there were better ways of making money. Why did she choose to be a _Hero_ of all things.

She sat down on the cold bench in the local park, reaching for the stars. _Midoriya always kept going, even in the face of danger. He wants to save people. I just want money and fame. He's so selfless, I'm so selfish._ She was so enraptured her thoughts that she almost missed the buzzing from her phone. She looked down in her bag.

It was her father. She picked it up, wiping the tears she had only just became conscious of. "D-Daddy?"

"Ochako? Sweetie?" She heard his soft voice across the phone, and she remembered why her reasons were justified. She loved her parents. She would do anything for them.

"Ochako are you alright?" Uraraka heard her mother chime in.

"Yes, Mommy, Daddy. I'm alright." She said with a bittersweet smile.

"We saw the news! At first we forgot that you were in class 1-a, and we were so worried! We feared that the student injured was you Ochako! You really have to call after something like this happens!"( **1** ) Ochako's heart squeezed as she was reminded that there was a reason why there was a student who was injured.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, D-daddy?" she said while tears formed.

"Yes sweetie?" He responded patiently and lovingly.

"T-that one student injured… That was my fault, He fell and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do and I feel so bad and I'm not sure anymore…" she started rambling, tears starting to fall.

"Ochako, dear," her mother inserted, "Take your time, honestly, you're always so hasty. Why do you think that it's your fault for him being injured?" she started patiently.

"He was falling, and I was going to c-catch him w-with my quirk and he was supposed to be okay, but then… h-he got up and kept fighting. H-how? He was injured and I wasn't, he just wanted to help others, but he could barely take care of himself so why…?" she left it hanging.

There was a brief pause where there was just silence, before her father broke it with his soothing voice.

"Ochako, even if you missed and he fell, do you think he really minded it if he kept fighting? Honestly dear I think you're being too hard on yourself. If the kid kept fighting to save his friends, he must be a pretty cool guy. I think you should be asking him that question, not us." He responded wisely.

There was another long pause. Ochako sniffled slightly, "Thanks daddy. I needed that," she said quietly as she wiped her tears away. They talked about other things for a long time, slowly soothing Ochako's burdened heart, while she eased their concerns.

"I'll see you later, Ochako. I'm glad you're okay. Also, it was really sweet that you thought of him over yourself. Keep that in mind as you become a hero for us, sweetie."

"B-Bye dad." Ochako said, flushing with embarrassment. As she ended the call an invisible weight lifted off her shoulders. She still wanted to talk to Midoriya, but she now knew what she could do to resolve these miserable feelings.

 **-x-x-x-**

A day had passed since the incident and people were still talking about the villain attack and what it could mean. Izuku and the two teachers that were admitted to the Hero Hospital, as specially designed place for heroes and hero-students to come when they likely get injured. It wasn't a whole new hospital, rather a separate ward to keep media and common-folk from disturbing their rest.

Ochako wasn't actually allowed to go to school, seeing as they got three days off, so she needed to go to the hospital. She made her way to the entrance, but since she knew that the ward was protected, she needed to gain access.

Uraraka walked up to the people at the desks, carefully putting her hand down on the desk. "Uh, excuse me, could you help me?"

The nurse looked up from behind the computer. "Yes?" she said. "I would like to see Izuku Midoriya? He's the one fr-"

"The U.S.J. Incident, I know. You aren't the only one to ask that, kid. I hate it when they share names on the media." Interrupted the nurse, obviously having heard it before. She went through the custom routine. "Are you family or spouse?" She asked with a blank look on her face.

A small pit formed in Ochako's stomach as she shook her head. She didn't want to be dishonest, "I'm from his class, I was with him when… When he was injured." Ochako's eyes dodged the questioning look of the nurse's

There was a brief pause, and the nurse looked conflicted for a second. "Technically I'm supposed to not do this, but I'll let you see 'im. When the kid woke up he kept asking about different people who we assumed were his classmates. Let me see your student I.D. and I'll let you talk to him. Don't tell anyone that I did this for you, okay?" the nurse looked to the side as if someone was watching. It was just like Izuku would ask about his friends before asking about his own condition.

Ochako's eyes lit up. She didn't have to worry about waiting until he was out! She was given the room information and a keycard that gave her access to Midoriya's room. Despite knowing that he was one of the nicest people around, Ochako's pulse spiked as she got closer to his room. What if he hated her for putting him in the hospital? Unreasonable thoughts like these sprouted in her head as she drew nearing to the door.

She knocked gently, before hearing a "Come in," on the other side. She opened the door to see him bandaged up to the face, where even his forehead was bandaged.

"Uraraka?"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **That's it for today, ladies and gents.**

 **(1) So I was actually listening to My Hero Academia music when I was writing this, and the sad song that played when Ochako was talking with her father played, and if I'm honest a few manly tears dripped down my face.**

 **Thanks for reading. I've actually been meaning to improve my style, as I felt like it was much faster than it should be, and I hate it. Also, thank you again for all your nice compliments. Throughout my 5 years or so I very rarely received such comments as these.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Please review, and Criticism is Welcomed.**

 **-MLY**


	8. Chapter 8

"H-Hey Midoriya, uhm…" She looked at his bandages, "Are you okay? Didn't Recovery Girl use her quirk? Why are you still so bandaged?" Ochako said, unsure of what she was looking at. He blinked.

"Oh, this." He looked down at his arms. "Yeah, I'm getting out later today, they're about to run some scans just to make sure there aren't any loose fragments. They said the bruise on my head needed extra care, so I will have to keep them on after I get out." He said casually.

Guilt swelled within her when he mentioned his head damage. She shifted nervously slightly. _I came this far, I might as well continue, but…_ she looked at Izuku, and frowned. "Hey Midoriya…" she started, looking at her hands. "Are you upset with me?" Ochako said, averting her eyes.

Immediately, the green-haired kid started panicking. _What was she talking about?! Is this a girl thing? I must have done something! Uhm, I haven't talked to her since the incident, what did I say? I don't remember I, blacked out!_

"Uuhh…" He swallowed, "What do you mean?" Izuku risked, knowing that if he slipped up he might end up in a unrecoverable scenario.

"W-well… you know, right a-after Thirteen was hurt? You teleported to go save her and… you were flung back," she looked away and started fidgeting with her hair. "And you were falling… and I-I Missed…" She started squirming. Uraraka couldn't blame him if he didn't forgive her, but ever since she moved to this area she didn't have any friends, and he was such a sweet and fun guy to be around.

"Oh that? It happens," he breathed, relieved it was about something so trivial like a wound. Izuku shrugged, "I mean, _sure_ it hurt but I'm okay and everything worked out. I'd actually like to thank you because you turned off your quirk just in time for me to use mine on the villain."

Ochako froze. Was it that easy? He literally shrugged it off like it was nothing. The thing that had been plighting her thoughts since it had happened?

Izuku eyes widened as he thought he said something wrong. "A-ah! It's okay, uh, you helped me afterwards with the bleeding and I accidentally bled on your uniform! Sorry about that, so call it even?" he shook his hand, trying to defuse the tension.

"Hey Mi-, wait before I say that can I call you Deku again?" She interrupted herself, asking almost nervously. Izuku nodded. "Deku, why do you want to be a hero?" Ochako asked.

Izuku was caught off guard by the rather personal question. Since it was slightly unexplainable, Midoriya felt rather embarrassed, knowing that if you couldn't relate it wouldn't make much sense. "I want to save people." He broke eye contact, looking down at the bed sheets. "When I was young, my quirk couldn't properly be used, and I wasn't really able to use it until just before I got into UA." He glanced at his bandaged hand. He didn't like lying, but he couldn't betray All Might's trust.

"Since I couldn't show off or really use my quirk, I was pretty much deemed quirkless. If you went to a public middle-school, you should know how they get treated." He didn't like guilting people, but this was important to his resolution, and she did ask. "Despite this, I could only dream of helping people with a smile on my face. I hated those feelings of loneliness so much I thought that if I could help people, I could be what All Might was to me. A light among the darkness, perhaps." He said, completely serious.

Few things meant more than his dream to being a hero. He rubbed his head sheepishly. "I can understand if you don't get what I mean. N-not to say you _haven't_ been through hardships, but you know, my mom was never that good at giving motivation, and…" he trailed off, already starting to ramble.

Ochako wasn't sure what to think. A simple reason. A justifiable cause for said simple reason, but did it really need to be complex? Not revenge, not to prove others wrong out of bitterness, just innocent desire- no, _need_ to help others.

She giggled, some of the tension dissolving from their conversation.. "That sounds just like you, Deku. Thanks I… I needed that!" she sighed, thoughts swirling in her head. He tilted his head slightly in confusion, before shaking his head. To train to be hero who helps others?

Like fire, Deku's resolution seared its way into her mind. The question sparking and flickering within her, becoming a flame. Ochako couldn't quite figure it out, but she needed to spend that resolve within her. She would train and she would become a hero. A hero just like Deku.

 **-x-x-x-**

It had been a couple of days since the USJ incident as the students started to settle down. Causing some to completely rethink their purpose as a hero.

Some were recovering physically, some mentally.

Some were determined, some demoralized.

Some had persevered, but some allowed the trauma to plague them.

An unfamiliar twinge of pride ran through Aizawa as he looked over the students. While their mentality may be fragile, it was a good first experience into the 'real world'. Aizawa typically disliked that term, mostly because of its overuse as a way of saying 'you're naive.' Despite completely unexpected and unplanned, it was something that the students needed, if maybe more painful for him.

He spoke up. "while the usj incident caused a lot of issues for ua, i believe that it may have been a good experience for you students." He spoke in a monotone. "for now, be grateful that you all came out in one piece. if any of you still are having troubles with what happened, go to the counseling classes." Aizawa spotted Mineta fidget uncomfortably. He decided to add something on top. "There is no shame in admitting you're struggling with something, internal or external."

He couldn't help but glance at Midoriya, the one who stood as the most resolute as a hero. "we'll be continuing classes like normal. if you want suggestions on how to improve yourself and don't know how, you can talk to any of the teachers who specialize in said area or maybe you can find satisfaction training alongside a classmate. that is all." He said, before getting ready for the next class.

 **-x-**

Despite having a newfound resolve, Ochako wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Aizawa's suggestion on improvement sounded good, but she still wasn't sure if anyone could help her. She felt like she needed to be a better 'hero,' but what did she want to be? Obviously she felt like she needed to be a 'rescue' hero, but she remembered how Thirteen, despite being a pro hero, was almost instantly rendered useless against the mist villain. Along with some nasty comments about inexperience. But combat…?

Every free thought went into determining what training she should do, and who the young girl should consult. Before she knew it, lunch was about to start. They were given more free time off than usual due to their heroics class being physically draining, giving students time to recover. They would be getting the rest of the week off, so she had plenty of time to do both her homework and figure out what she wanted to do.

As she started to pack up for lunch, and later to finish up the day, she saw Izuku scribble some notes down in his 'hero notebook,' before an idea dawned upon her. Deku was on his _thirteenth_ volume, which meant he probably spent a lot of time before U.A. studying heroes. It was kind of nerdy, but because he was leagues ahead of them in the topic of heroes, so it must be justifiable in some sort of way.

As Ochako started to make her way over to him, a guilty voice in her head reminded her of the reason of the bandage around his head. She shook off the thought.

"Hey Deku!" He froze startled. She gained a cheesy smile, sometimes he could be as easy to startle as a deer. "Hey… um" she slowed, her wide grin flattening out, "I know that I have no real right to ask this, but… could ya help me?" she started to fidget with her hair. _Curse these stupid nervous ticks!_

He blinked owlishly. What would someone like Uraraka want from him? Regardless, who was he to deny her help? "Sure, what do you n-need?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well after our… conversation two days ago, I uh… I want to become a better hero!" Ochako said, cheeks flushing. Despite what Aizawa said, sometimes it was embarrassing to admit she needed help, especially among her peers. Especially after following someone with such admirable intentions like Deku.

Izuku's eye sparkled, his admiration showing for his closest friend. He paused for a second, "T-Thats awesome! I-I mean that's really cool but…" he looked away "W-Why aren't you asking me? I m-mean, All Might or Thirteen probably wil-"

"Because I'm sure you can help me the most! They probably don't know me as well, a-and you can help me outside of school- ah, I mean if your willing." she added quickly.

Midoriya paused, he briefly tapped his chin, and looked at the ceiling. "I-I've got time after school today." He stood up, packing his items in his bag, "Let's discuss what I can do for you during lunch!" he said, slinging his backpack on.

 **-x-x-x-**

Despite trying to be focused on potential training avenues they could be taking, both Izuku and Ochako were sidetracked by Iida and his discussion at the group table. There weren't many around, the most vocal being Ashido.

"By the way, Midoriya," Iida turned to the green haired teen, "If I recall correctly, I was quite surprised to see you so angry during the USJ incident. I can't say I wasn't upset myself, but it was quite… different from how you usually act." he said with a twitch of curiosity.

Izuku was instantly flush with embarrassment as he became the attention of the entire table. Midoriya, a nice, quiet, nerdy person being angry? This of course got the attention of the social butterflies like Mina and Denki who turned in shock.

"Midoriya? Mad at something?" the alien-like student pondered,

"No, mad at _someone_." Iida corrected. "It was around the time as the purple villain showed up. It was the reason he was so upfront about attacking him in the first place, remember? I doubt any of you could think Midoriya would be the type of person to throw th- _a_ first punch." Iida said.

Denki scratched his head. "Really now? I guess that makes sense but I doubt he was _that_ mad at something. This is Midoriya we're talkin' about here guys. Right Midoriya?" he turned his question back to the one of topic.

Izuku sighed. Kaminari was wrong, unfortunately. He rarely showed it, but he could get quite frustrated with how things seemed to turn against him, despite how fortunate he was in recent times.

"Sorry Kaminari, I really was upset at the villain. Due to some… circumstances I wasn't really able to use my teleportation a-and strength quirk when I was younger." He paused to look at everyone's faces. He gnawed at his lower lip slightly, before continuing. "For my entire life I'd be told that it was rare for people to have a warp quirk, and that I should be proud." He'd have to be careful with his wording. In the corner of his eye, he saw Uraraka's eyes narrow in careful thought, and a twinge of worry struck him as he continued.

"But I couldn't find pride in it, because I couldn't use it properly. If the other people with warp quirks should be proud, then how could I shame them by failing to use my own? As stupid and ignorant as this was, this was my only solace when… I had nowhere else to look." Izuku finished, looking down slightly.

The table grew quiet, the prevalent yet awkward question lingering in their minds. Izuku quickly caught up and finished, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, uh, he made me mad because he used his warp quirk in a way that was rather shameless, and was the opposite of how I wanted others to act with a warp quirk.

This satisfied the young teenagers minds, though the little self-reveal left them feeling a little weird. Before long the chattier of the group started talking and the almost-awkward silence left them.

The bell rang as it signaled the end of the period for the rest of U.A., while signalling the end of the day for class 1-A. Ochako followed Izuku outside of the compounds as the class scattered, each having something to do in mind.

"Uraraka, if you don't mind me asking…" Izuku looked away slightly, "how fit are you?" he said, scratching his head roughly.

"I'm pretty fit for casual activities," she took this time to look somewhat ashamed, "but for heroic… Maybe not." She added with a sheepish grin.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head "I guess it's pretty normal that you wouldn't but… We're students of U.A.. Before I signed up, I had a… coach help me with my exercising. I get it's not everything, but it would help to stay in top shape, right?" he looked over to Ochako for confirmation.

She nodded, the sparks of inspiration reappearing. "I know now what we want to do for me," she sheepishly added "but what about you? Are you going to work alongside me or…?" she left the question hang.

He blinked "I'll probably join you or do homework. I've been meaning to do quirk training as well, but I would need to consult my trainer again, but I'm not sure he has the time, and I'm pretty sure you could also do it, because your quirk seems like it could be extended..." He mumbled, scratching his chin in thought.

"W-Wait Deku, how will I train? I uh…" she stopped short, quaking slightly in shame, "I can't afford a gym membership…" she admitted. She just managed to squeeze by on penny-pinching her foods, so how could she possibly…?

"I wasn't planning to go to a gym, so don't worry. The only real time that I could imagine going to a gym is if we needed to go some quirk training and if they allowed it. For my training, I had to clean up a beach, but it's already pretty clear so… we'll have to find some other place to train." He finished vaguely.

Ochako was surprised to know that's how he prepped for UA. She assumed it was either in a quirk gym or just a plain old gym. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Wait, if that's how you got up to speed, how did you get around the issues you had with your quirk without going to a quirk gym?"

"Not all quirks can be improved through a specialized gym. Sometimes quirks are tied to physical strength, or some weird mix of that and specialized training. B-Both parts of my quirk both required high physical condition. I still need to get stronger for the strength qu-part of my quirk." he responded. He was slightly scared by that questioning and slightly knowing look Uraraka was giving him. "A-Anyways, l-let's go see if there is somewhere you can work out."

 **-x-x-x-**

The beach where Izuku had cleaned up hadn't really changed, still bright and clean. In fact the local populace were starting to notice that the beach had lost the unappealing garbage, and it wasn't uncommon to see people hanging around the area.

Ochako was slightly breathless when she saw the place. The strange mountains of trash that surrounded the entrance of the beach made her wonder whether he cleaned it properly, but the sands past the staircase demonstrated the thoroughness of his work. She snapped out of her trance as he made his way down the steps.

"My coach told me to clean up the beach. The different style of items I needed to clean up was varied enough so that I could get a proper throughout my body." Izuku said while looking out to the sea. "We only have this week free of hero courses. I can remake the schedule that my coach gave me when I was training, but I'll modify it for us so we can fit it around our schedule."

He took this moment to look embarrassed "I-I mean if you want to keep working on this throughout our time at U.A." he scratched his head nervously.

"Of course! I was so inspired by you, Deku, so if it works out this week then I'm sure I can do it during U.A. sessions!." She beamed at his uncertainty.

Izuku was startled, he inspired _her?_ It wasn't that he didn't work hard, its that in all his time at U. he never felt adequate, never felt worth the responsibility All Might had entrusted upon him. If he had already helped inspire Ochako, maybe… Maybe he was a step closer to being a hero than he thought. Before his train of thought could continue, Ochako questioned him.

"What will we clean if you've already moved everything?" she gestured to the piles of trash on the lot of land. This made Izuku stop for a second.

"Well I wasn't completely sure, and I'd was kind of hoping that there was another trash pile around here… I guess we could just relocate the current trash to somewhere different. Another reason Al- my coach had me clean up the beach is because back before quirks, people would call those who did community service heroes. A change in definitions perhaps, but my coach believed in the original use of the term." Deku responded absentmindedly, scratching his head. Maybe he could get a cleanup location from All Might? He cringed at the weird thought.

"I think there is a large open area somewhere farther away from the beach we can move them. It took me 9 months to clear it with my quirk, but unless you want to do quirk training, it should take you around 10 months to do it by yourself." Midoriya lectured. "However, that was a rush training to make my body suitable for my quirk. If we want to do this at a healthier and adaptable plan, it should take around a year and a half to complete, excluding personal plans and plans the teachers have for us, I mean."

Ochako listened, making sure to hang onto his words. She raised her hand as if she was in a class. "Does this exclude other physical exercises?"

Izuku shook his head. "While picking up the trash definitely helps define practical muscles, we will also focus on training muscles that are less used, but help support your body."

Uraraka watched as the green hero brought out a burned looking notebook. _Ah it's his Hero Volume series!_ He opened it and scrolled over some pages. Midoriya opened to a new page and started scribbling down some notes. She took a second to appreciate the devotion he was giving her, before noticing an something she hadn't noticed before.

The book oddly enough had burn marks that marred the edge of the page. It also looked like it had water damage, with some edges not correctly lining up with other parts of the page. Even as penny-pinching as she was, if Ochako owned something that damaged, then she would definitely replace it. There must be a reason he kept that book...

The bubbly teen stood there awkwardly as he sat down on the steps that led onto the beach. Not one to be doing nothing, she sat next to him and peered over his shoulder. Deku was quickly jotting down some notes for her training, as well as some possible things Ochako could do for quirk training. He paused, then grabbed the 'Class 1-A' tab in the notebook.

"Deku, you have a _full tab_ on class 1-A?" Ochako said in astonishment. Was everyone really in there? She felt slightly guilty as he jerked with surprise. Apparently in the five minutes he had started writing notes, Midoriya had completely forgotten that she was right there.

"A-Ah, th-thats embarrassing… Y-yeah I take notes of people's quirks and techniques and note on improvements or how they could synergize with my own- i-in the case we ever have to team up in the future, I mean." He scratched the back of his head. Izuku turned back to the notebook and turned to Ochako's own 2 pages.

Apparently the more he hung around you the more things he picked up, even miscellaneous things, like favorite foods, blood type, and notable personality quirks. So while Ochako might get 2 pages, someone Midoriya didn't know as well, like Tooru or Shoji, would get half a page or a page depending if their quirks were complicated.

She inwardly-chucked a bit at seeing how All Might had his own tab. It was also interesting how at the front of the book, it only had few, lonely sounding tabs. 'Quirks around me' being a rather short tab, and 'Cool heroes.' being a few of them.

"Wow! You even have a section on combination quirks!" Uraraka said as she plopped down beside him.

As they started talking about quirks and how they could work in different situations, Ochako couldn't help but be astonished at how well thought up some of his scenarios are. For someone who was so socially timid, you wouldn't expect him to be so creative.

Their conversation only stopped as the sun started to set, interrupting their conversation when it became hard to see the notebook. Izuku apologize, "Sorry Uraraka, I kept rambling and now we don't have time to try out those exercises."

"It's fine. We have all week with no hero exercises, so we've got some time to recover. It is getting late, so I'll be going, Deku. Bye!" She said, waving behind her.

"W-Wait Uraraka!" Izuku said quickly grabbing her attention, "Meet here at 5 a.m.!"

"Eh?!"

 **-x-x-x-**

Despite having nothing to do with her, Inko started getting up around the same time as Izuku to see him off. It was a little hard adjusting her schedule to meet it, and sometimes when she worked late night shifts she was unable to see him leave, but she always made an effort to at least say goodbye.

It was, however, unusual to see him make two bento boxes for his usual routine. She blinked, wiping her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing anything. She greeted Izuku and gave him a small hug before they both did their own things, before she couldn't help but ask him.

"Two boxes is a bit much even for a growing boy, don't you think Izuku?" Inko asked humorously. As per usual, he didn't seem to expect the comment. It was weird for the boy who usually was super conscious of what he was doing to be so absentminded. This was, in fact, a recurring pattern ever since he started training, and even more so when he joined UA.

This wasn't a bad thing, as ever since he started going he tended to look happier and his overall quality of life just seemed to improve. Something Inko was forever grateful for, as this meant her son finally got out of this shell

"A-Ah This is for a friend. We're going to be training ourselves over the recovery week that UA gave us from the Hero course." Izuku said, turning his attention to his mother, who froze.

Friend? "I-Izuku sweety, friends? You have friends?" Familiar tears started to grow in her eyes.

 _If literally anyone in my middle school heard that, they would have probably laughed._ A small voice in Izuku's head echoed, briefly catching his attention before he shook his head. "I-I had friends before UA, Mom, I h-"

"Just because his Mom and I are friends doesn't mean Bakugo was your friend, Izuku." She interrupted with an stern look on her face. More times than not Izuku returned home with something from that kid, either a comment or a bruise, it didn't seem to matter.

"O- _Okay_ Mom…" he sighed. They had been over that topic before, and at this rate he may run late. "Anyways my friend can be forgetful sometimes, but even if she remembers her foo-" Izuku started again before getting interrupted again.

" _S-S-S-She?!_ Izuku honey I'm so proud of you, just remember that women are delicate and you need to treat them kindly and-" Inko started scrambling, grabbing his shoulders, squaring him up with her before fixing up how he looked with her quirk and hands.

Izuku started blushing, "A-ah it's not like _that_ Mom! She would never be interested in someone like me. She just wanted me to help her become a better hero is all." Izuku started, believing he had fixed the situation.

Her look darkened. "So she's _using_ you-"

" _Mom_ ," Izuku began, looking exasperated, "we're friends, and that's all! I-I have to go, or I'll be late. Bye!" He hugged her and made his way to the door.

Inko watched her son leave, her eyes bittersweet. As much as she was thankful for Izuku to finally have friends and get the life he deserved, she couldn't help but feel left out.

 **-x-x-x-**

It had been a rather rough week for Ochako to start her new routine, as she was never a morning person to begin with. As the days ran by however the dark rings around her eyes started to fade as her body began adjusting to the sleep schedule. It was, much to Aizawa's ire, impacting her ability to properly pay attention in class as her teacher had to pull her aside to question the apparent lack of sleep.

After explaining the situation, Aizawa completely understood, going so far as to saying that a small dip in her grades would be temporarily be acceptable as long as she straightened out her sleeping schedule over the next couple of weeks.

It wasn't just Aizawa who noticed, however, as those who were tended to be observant noticed Ochako's new exhaustion, as well as the growing appetite she had during lunch. Being only the first week, her body hadn't shown any noticeable growth, but she felt less gravity on her while walking around after a few days.

Deciding that both Izuku and Ochako needed a break from the exercises before Hero courses began again, they lightened the schedule around days that didn't have Hero courses, information that Aizawa gave to them under the condition that they _never_ share it with anyone.

Which showed a noticeable lack of assigned dates from a week from the current date. Upon being asked, their teacher told them to wait till the next day's class.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is coming up in two weeks. Now I'm sure all you have at least heard of it, but as first years, it's your job to show yourself to the Pro world and it is very important that you put your foot in the door. You will _only get three tries at this._ Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir!" they all responded, each with varying levels of enthusiasm, of course, the battle hungry were undeterred, but those who were more or less scarred from the USJ incident were hesitant.

"I'd recommend you prepare your mind and body for this upcoming event. There will be no hero courses the week prior to the event," he glanced at Midoriya, "and during that time the gym will be available for any to use."

"Any questions?"

 **-x-**

"I s-should have known the Sports festival was coming up." Izuku rubbed his head thoughtfully. "I've been watching them since I was a little kid. It is a little surprising that they're continuing with it so close to USJ, though…" He said, still in thought.

They were still in the classroom, talking after class.

"As expected of UA! They won't let something as little as the USJ deter with their plans!" Iida said while adjusting his glasses.

"I don't know Iida, it's kind of scary. I mean, what if they do a sneak attack or something?" Ochako asked, placing her finger on her chin.

"I doubt it. In front of all those cameras? While it would be show-boaty, the last time they attacked us was to kill All Might. Even if they got a few of us, it wouldn't be long before the pro's show up and take care of it for us." Izuku paused, "Remember what that hand-villain guy said when the pro Heroes arrived? They obviously can't take all of the teachers by themselves." Izuku responded.

They never got the chance to respond as a commotion broke out at the entrance to the classroom. As per usual, Bakugo had made himself the center of attention. "Outta my way, extras! Your stupid scouting routine won't help you against _me_!" he said cockily, refering to the large group that had formed at the entrance. Of course the rest of U.A. would be interested in

"H-Hey! C'mon man! Are you trying to make all of us targets as well?" Ojirio said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh I don't mind. If they want to make me look better when I crush them, then _go for it_." A wicked smile grew on his face. Before suddenly dropping. "Now get out of my way."

Slowly a few of the people that were previously gathered around the door backed off. But rather than move forward. Bakugo stopped. Izuku moved over to see who it was. A peculiar person with purple hair hair and sunken eyes stood in front of the doorway, his eyes almost as condescending as Bakugo's.

"I expected more from 1-A. Survives a villain assault and half of you don't even look qualified, while the rest yowl like harmless cats." He shrugged. "I'm not here to judge you, despite your appearances. I'm here to declare 'war' on you, and hopefully take one of your seats. Let's hope that your bite is as strong as your bark." He scoffed, while walking away pretentiously.

Bakugo was surprisingly quiet as he watched him walk away, before scoffing.

Izuku looked at Uraraka and Iida. He didn't know Class 1-a had such a high bounty on their head. Apparently, they were _jealous_ them their incident at the USJ, which only astonished Izuku. Aizawa, their… _beloved…_ teacher, almost died.

It did give them pretty good exposure to the professional field, however, as well as decent experience in combat. "I don't remember him from class 1-B, so he is probably from either General studies or Support classes. … 'Take one of your seats'... what is that supposed to mean…?" he trailed off.

Maybe they should take this competition more seriously.

 **-x-x-x-**

Ochako fidgeted. They were currently in the waiting room, ready to be called out onto the big stage. This was almost as bad as the time she had to appear on T.V. for UA's apology back before she joined the school. The aftermath with her parents was almost frightening as the backlash was both embarrassing and overwhelming.

That felt like ages ago at this point due to the tedious training Izuku was putting it through. The past two weeks were full of training for Izuku and Ochako as they carefully planned out their days in order to not overwork or stress themselves. The week before the festival was full of mental training and light workouts as it was impossible to properly prepare for the event.

This wasn't to say she didn't appreciate it. In fact she working out started becoming a stress release from homework or excess frustrations that came with thrift shopping and bartering. The fruits of her efforts started to show ever so slightly, as the physical strain of the Hero course became less and less evident.

That ember that had woken during Milkshake Deku's Darkest Hour had yet to be quelled, but she found that the motivation that came with it had driven her to new heights. She would no longer become a hero for herself, but for those around her.

...which is where her current dilemma came from. What if she was put against Deku? How could she face someone she owed for helping her so much? It didn't help that he quietly provided breakfast meals to her, acting like she didn't notice. Of course, being the penny-pincher, Ochako guiltily accepted the gifts, adding him to the "People I owe a lot too" list.

She shook her head, freeing herself from the thoughts. Deku was hopelessly lost in a conversation about heroics with Iida while they were still in the waiting lobby. She was about to walk over before someone bumped passed her, acting like she wasn't even there.

"Midoriya. Objectively, I believe I'm stronger than you." Todoroki said, his voice not condescending yet very confident. He narrowed his eyes. "But All Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he?"

Ochako watched Deku flinch slightly. A dark thought passed through her. That was a strange question, yet a stranger reactions.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to defeat you." He stepped back, ready to sit back down. At this point, their tense conversation had silenced the others to pay attention.

Izuku didn't miss a beat. "O-Of course you're stronger than I am Todoroki. In fact, you may be the strongest and most capable here." He looked down at his hands, his eyes temporarily unfocused as he thought about it.

Kirishima, who had just been sitting right next to them, stood up. "H-Hey Midoriya-"

"But I can't afford to fall behind. Not now." He looked into Todoroki's eyes, determined. "So I'll win."

Something had changed between now and three weeks ago, where the normally shy boy would have never responded like that. The USJ really did change everyone. But Ochako thought different.

"Right." was all Todoroki said, his eyes meeting Izuku's. For the first time, maybe as something as an equal. Bakugo scowled at the sight.

Hesitation seemed to be her only obstacle as she watched Izuku challenge Todoroki, pushing himself to be better. Ochako bit her lip.

The tension dispersed when someone broke out in a whisper. While Ochako knew that Izuku was capable then most here, Todoroki was the top of the class, the 'cream of the crop' of their already strong class. For him to randomly challenge Izuku meant he saw him worth fighting, a worthy adversary. He rarely spoke, let alone challenge, anyone. Even the powerful and adaptive Bakugo wasn't worth the time.

The rosy-cheeked girl wasn't sure about her position among her classmates, but she did know that this tournament would cement their hierarchy

 **-x-x-x-**

In.

Out.

Izuku calmed himself. Bakugo's almost ridiculous proclamation put everyone in class 1-A on edge, as if they needed more attention and pressure. Despite this, Midoriya was slightly grateful. This way he could rise to the challenge, bringing more eyes upon his visage. This entire event also represented his chance to show All Might and the world that he was worthy of inheriting the title of "Symbol of Peace," even if they didn't know it.

The green-haired hero was quite confident in his chances for the first competition. It was an obstacle course, so it would naturally be simple for him as his quirk was suited for such events. A simple run around the stadium. The biggest threat was the other competitors, assuming that they are able to keep up with him. Almost perfect, in fact as he didn't hardly had to consider the obstacles. He may not even-

Izuku's thought process stopped as he felt a hand tap his shoulder. The event was just about to start, seconds away, who would be trying to talk to him now?

"Oh? You're one of those guys from class 1-A. I haven't heard much about you, so you'll be a fine candidate." The figure said, sounding almost cocky.

"What ar-" and then, fog.

 **-x-**

Todoroki knew something was up immediately. While he had not cared too much about the quirks of his classmates, it was hard to ignore something as peculiar as Midoriya's quirk. Teleportation and Strength were a very strange combination. Regardless, paying attention to how he started it, his plan was to freeze everyone at the start, minus those who got around it, and immediately freezing Midoriya who he predicted would teleport immediately past the crowd.

...Except he didn't. The green haired boy _was_ pretty clever, but he didn't even see any signs of a plan or anything.

Which was disturbing. He continued on, casually noticing that Bakugo was catching up. Regardless he continued on, tipping the large robot with ease. Something was holding Midoriya up. For better or worse, Shouto could only guess.

 **-x-**

Izuku felt barely conscious as his body moved for him. The forced movements themselves felt entirely normal, it was when he was trying to move against them that he felt like he was moving through thick mud.

What was this? He was obviously carrying someone… Who was it? Unfortunately he didn't have any eye focus as even his eyes were forced into position. This wasn't right. This wasn't fair! He needed to show the world that he was available!

He struggled, desperately trying to move his body out of the stuck position. He couldn't lose like this! This wasn't… a wave of frustration and unfairness washed over him. Maybe he should give up. That's what his body was telling him. He felt tired anyways…

"Deku?" He heard, a slight echo ringing in his ears. All the sound around him was muffled, but he heard that clearly. Deku… Useless. The name he had adopted from Kacchan. It had always meant useless. But… Someone changed it. Ochako, who was possibly his best friend, told him that she looked up to a person named Deku. Izuku giving up would be failing her expectation of the person named Deku. Even if 'Izuku' was to mean useless, he was going to make sure 'Deku' wasn't.

Resolve filtered back into his mind. This was no place to give up, not in this lucid, dream like state. He fidgeted, moving his fingers, that gripped the person he was carrying.

Evidently that surprised the boosted student.

Deku didn't have time to carry the competition. He struggled, desperately trying to drag his eyelids down. He just needed to get them closed… and

Blink. Immediately, his vision cleared, sound resumed, washing over Deku's muffled senses as he panted from the mental effort. He turned around to see the cause of his trial.

It had been the same kid who had declared war on class 1-A! Deku never got the name of him, but whatever quirk the purple-haired student had was a lot more serious than someone from the general studies would typically have. His sudden disappearance had apparently surprised the student to where he fell off the human 'horse,' that he created.

He moving, running to the next course. Apparently it was Ochako who had spotted him and called out in curiosity. Izuku knew he should thank her, but for now he needed back into first place.

He was far behind, several hundred meters behind first place. Izuku skid across the ground as he blinked acros parts of the casm. He was quickly catching up to both Todoroki and Bakugo, who were both crossing the minefield, trying to push each other onto one of the harmless traps. He could blink across it blindly and possibly fall onto a mine, but that as far to risky and would set him back too far. He was running out of time. Then he realized. He hated to do this but…

"Sorry!" he yelled at some poor student as he replaced himself with them. He really did feel bad for them, as they were closing in on finishing. He slowly stepped over the mines, waiting for his cooldown to finish. Todoroki and Bakugo were speeding up, desperately trying to make it past the end of the minefield.

 _Think! How can I catch up safely? If I replace one of them, they'll either obstruct my teleport or they'll wait til I am about to cross the finish line and then stop me!_ Deku grit his teeth, unsure. What if… He looked down at his feet. Pressure sensors… His eyes lit up.

 **-x-**

" **A close race between the two front runners, both the explosive Bakugo and the** _ **extreme**_ **temperature Todoroki! But who will pull out victorious?"** All Might heard Present Mic's narrating ringing throughout the stadium, the crowd roaring in response. It was truly unfair for him to play favorites with his predecessor, but at this point it was almost worrying. It would- _should_ have been immediately obvious who the favored was going to be in this race. For the first couple of minutes Toshinori was sure Young Midoriya simply had a plan in mind.

Until he finally spotted him crossing the pitfall at full speed, coming close to missing his chance at first place. Evidently, something had held him up, as he looked almost wild and desperate.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he was brought back to the screen. " **...AND CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, IN ONE FELL SWOOP, MIDORIYA TAKES OUT THE COMPETITION AND MAKES HIS WAY FOR THE GOAL!"** All Might huffed slightly. He supposed when you were dealing with someone who was faster than you could blink, you really can't lose focus.

 **-x-**

Izuku bent down, carefully digging around a mine, placing his hands carefully on the side. It was obvious that even though the sensors received the pressure from the top, they could also explode through sheer force. Wrapping his fingers around the bottom, carefully holding it in place, he jumped towards another mine, and

Blink. He swiftly replaced Bakugo. While Bakugo was a hot head, he had chosen the right side of Todoroki carefully, considering the ice user's favored side, and picking the side that wouldn't be of any trouble.

Taking the mine that he had carefully teleported with him, he tossed it in Todoroki's direction as he sprinted forward. He had to move, even if the mine didn't hit as intended, all he needed was a few brief seconds of disruption as he continued.

" **...AND CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, IN ONE FELL SWOOP, MIDORIYA TAKES OUT THE COMPETITION AND MAKES HIS WAY FOR THE GOAL! "** Deku heard Present Mic's loud announcership from the stadium.

He had no time to turn and look as he heard loud, _very loud_ , sounds of yelling behind him, which were evidently Bakugo and his explosions.

He cleared the line easily, placing first place.

Izuku- no, Deku, placed first. For once in his life, even if he was lucky with the course choice, won. _I still have to thank Uraraka._ He scolded himself. He shouldn't get cocky over one win.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Yay chapter. I felt uninspired for a while and felt that you guys would enjoy some of my creativity coming back into play.**

 **As always,**

 **Criticisms welcome,**

 **-MLY**


End file.
